Elecciones
by Mel Uchiha Way
Summary: "Si un hombre esta seguro de sus decisiones entonces esta claro cual es su objetivo, que es lo que en verdad quiere, que es lo que más desea. Nunca nadie se había sentido más seguro de si mismo, o al menos eso era lo que él creía…"
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mía

**Advertencia**: contendrá lemon, lenguaje obsceno

* * *

Siempre fui un hombre seguro, y por lo tanto, nunca dudé de lo que quise para mi vida. Fue fácil darme cuenta de que las mujeres no me interesaban en lo mas mínimo. Siempre tuve a muchas atrás, pero mi atracción hacia ellas era nula. El rechazo era mi única respuesta. Los hombres, por el contrario, me parecían mucho más interesantes.

Conocí a Naruto en el trabajo, ambos somos médicos destacados en el hospital de Konoha, uno de los más importantes de Japón. A pesar de que es un ser bastante despistado e imbécil, todo lo contrario a mi, fue fácil darnos cuenta de que sentíamos una fuerte atracción el uno por el otro. Comenzamos a salir luego de dos meses de indirectas, y luego de dos años ya poseíamos una relación estable, era hora de avanzar.

Traté de convencer a Naruto de que se mudara a mi amplio departamento, era lo mejor para ambos, y también lo mas cómodo ya que se encontraba a solo unas cuadras del hospital. Pero fue imposible, debido a una gran molestia: su hermanita.

Naruto y su hermana menor eran huérfanos, sus padres fallecieron cuando él tenía 18 años debido a un fatal accidente automovilístico. Por lo tanto, el mismo se tuvo que encargar de la crianza de su hermana que en ese entonces tenía solo 10 años. Nunca me dio muchos detalles, pero imagino que habrá sido sumamente duro para él hacerse cargo de tantas cosas a tan corta edad, pero sin dudas Naruto es especial. Sin importar la dificultad de la situación, siempre pone todo su empeño para que las cosas salgan como se las propone. Indudablemente gracias a ello fue capaz de seguir una carrera tan ardua como medicina y mantener a su hermana a la vez.

La mejor decisión entonces era la de mudarme a su pequeña casa, por lo menos hasta que la mocosa creciera y se independizara. Realmente sentía que aquella chiquilla iba a ser una molestia para nuestra relación, pero por Naruto era capaz de cualquier cosa.

La mañana de la mudanza llegó, y Naruto me ayudó a trasladar un par de cosas, solo lo indispensable ya que no sería por demasiado tiempo. Ese también sería el día en el que conocería a la futura molestia, Sakura, la hermana menor de Naruto.

La casa no estaba nada mal, era bastante amplia y se podía sentir una atmósfera cálida y familiar en ella.

- ¡Al fin terminamos dattebayo! – dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

- Al fin, dobe – dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá de la sala

- Sakura-chan todavía se encuentra en el colegio, cuando llegue te la presentaré, ¡estoy seguro de que se llevaran muy bien!

- Claro Naruto, me muero de la emoción – dije sarcásticamente, cosa que Naruto no notó, era demasiado despistado.

- ¡Esa es la actitud dattebayo!

- Si – bufé.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que aprovechamos para acomodar mis cosas cuando la chiquilla finalmente arribó. En ese momento me encontraba en la cocina por lo tanto solo fui capaz de escuchar las voces de ella y de Naruto mientras conversaban amenamente.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Al fin llegas dattebayo!

- Si Naruto, ¡perdón por llegar tarde! Pero tuve que pasar por lo de Hinata a buscar unos apuntes

- ¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan! Últimamente no has andado muy bien de salud. Por favor no te esfuerces. Deberías faltar al trabajo hoy, sabes de sobre que no hace falta…

- No es nada – lo interrumpió ella – aparte ya me encuentro mucho mejor…

- Espero que si… por cierto, hay algo importante que quiero decirte…

- ¡Dime Naruto! ¿Es sobre tu novio? Me muero de ganas por conocerlo. Será genial tenerlo aquí con nosotros.

- ¡Así es Sakura-chan! El se encuentra en la cocina, vamos así se conocen de una buena vez.

Rodé mis ojos cuando escuché a la mocosa, yo no sentía ni un poco de emoción por conocerla, es decir, era obvio que solo traería problemas y nada mas que aquello. Según Naruto, ella siempre supo de nuestra relación, nunca le oculto nada, eso era una gran ventaja ya que no soportaría que, lo que tanto nos costo construir, se desplomara por una mocosa malcriada que no aceptara las tendencias sexuales de su hermano. Aunque de cierta manera eso me extrañaba... ¿Cómo es que aceptó que Naruto fuera homosexual como si nada? Y lo más extraño... ¿Cómo es que se alegraba de que yo fuera a vivir a su casa? Es decir, esa situación no era para nada normal, sin embargo, por el tono de su voz, ella parecía… ¿Feliz?

La puerta se abrió, me di vuelta y finalmente la vi. Tenía un rostro extremadamente angelical. La tenue luz que inundaba la habitación dejaba ver a la perfección su fina y blanquecina piel. En esos momentos sus mejillas se encontraban adornadas por un tierno y leve sonrojo. Sus labios eran rosados y carnosos, extremadamente apetecibles. Sus ojos, por Dios, eran lo más bello que en mi vida había visto. Eran grandes, de un exótico y hermoso color jade. Y finalmente noté su largo cabello que, sorprendentemente, era de un color rosa pálido que solo la hacia lucir más hermosa, si es que eso era posible. Llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar que, a pesar de estar algo holgado y ser sumamente sencillo, a ella le sentaba estupendamente bien.

Salí de mi trance cuando Naruto se dispuso a hablar.

- ¡Teme! Te presento a Sakura-chan, mi linda hermanita – gritó Naruto orgulloso.

- H-hola. Mucho gusto – Pronunció ella mientras me tendía la mano tímidamente y se sonrojaba aun más. Su voz era dulce y cálida.

- Un gusto. Sasuke Uchiha – dije fríamente mientras correspondía al saludo. No podía dejarme impactar por una mujer, mucho menos si esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que la hermana de mi pareja.

- B-bueno y-yo tengo m-muchas cosas q-que hacer, así que los dejos solos. Hasta luego. – dijo nerviosamente mientras rompía el contacto de nuestras manos y salía apresuradamente de la cocina. La seguí con la mirada hasta que finalmente salió de mi alcance… esa mocosa, qué es lo que ella…

- Teme, ¿estas ahí? – habló Naruto sacándome nuevamente de mi trance.

- Si dobe, estoy cansado, nada mas – mentí.

- Si tú lo dices… En fin, voy al hospital, hoy me toca turno a la noche, cuida de Sakura-chan. La semana pasada tuvo gripe y todavía no se recupera del todo, pero es bastante testaruda y no quiso seguir haciendo reposo esta semana.

- Como sea dobe…– lo que me faltaba.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego – se acercó a mi y me besó rápidamente para luego marcharse

La noche transcurría normalmente, pedí una pizza al delivery y me dispuse a ver televisión mientras comía y bebía una cerveza. Estaba contento de no haberme topado de nuevo con la molestia. Esa chica no era como las otras. No la conocía, apenas la había saludado y sin embargo, algo en ella…no se, debe ser solo curiosidad. En fin, sería mejor ignorarla, tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar como el hecho de presentar a Naruto formalmente a mi familia. En los dos años que llevábamos juntos todavía no había reunido el valor suficiente como para hacerlo, una actitud completamente cobarde de mi parte. Si bien mi familia, constituida por mis padres y un único hermano, siempre estuvo al tanto de mi condición sexual, nunca le había presentado a ninguna de mis parejas, nunca me había animado a dar ese paso, ese era el principal motivo por el cual mis dos anteriores novios me habían dejado. Pero Naruto siempre fue paciente y nunca me reclamó el hecho de no formalizar ante mi familia nuestra relación. Ahora era el momento de recompensarlo y…

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Al parecer provenía de la habitación de Sakura, pero decidí ignorarlo y continuar con mi debate interno.

Era el momento de recompensar a Naruto y presentárselo a mi familia de una buena vez por todas, primero hablaría con Itachi, mi hermano mayor por cinco años, nunca me había fallado en nada y estaba seguro de que podría contar con él para esto. En cuanto a mis padres…

- Otra vez ese sonido… ¿será que la molestia se encuentra bien? Como si me importara…-

Mis padres tendrían que esperar un poco más. Le pediría a Itachi su consejo, y también hablaría con Naruto, era necesario que estuviera preparado para lo que…

- Suficiente, voy a ver qué le sucede – Esta vez el sonido se escuchaba más fuerte. Ahora notaba claramente que Sakura estaba tosiendo.

Llegué a la habitación y toqué la puerta un par de veces. Al no recibir respuesta alguna me aventuré a entrar sin consentimiento. Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, removiéndose inquietamente. Su rostro se encontraba sudado y sus mejillas bañadas de un intenso color carmesí. Cerraba sus bonitos ojos con fuerza y se podía oír como ciertas frases sin sentido escapaban de sus labios. Estaba delirando. Me acerqué a ella e instintivamente toqué su frente. Sin dudas tenía fiebre, y al parecer muy alta. Salí de su cuarto para encaminarme a la cocina y buscar algún trapo. Cuando por fin encontré uno lo humedecí y regresé. Me senté a la orilla de su cama y coloqué el trapo en su frente. Sus facciones se relajaron un poco y, nuevamente, me perdí observándola. Parecía tan delicada y a la vez tan frágil. Algo dentro de mí me incitaba a quedarme ahí contra mi voluntad, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Por qué ella tenía que… Otra vez mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su tos. Aparte unos mechones rosas que se encontraban en su rostro. Sus labios seguían murmurando cosas que no llegaba a comprender. Observé su cuerpo con detenimiento y pude notar que su ropa se encontraba empapada. Era necesario cambiarla o de otro modo solo empeoraría.

- Mierda – mascullé.

Lo haría rápido. Fui a su placard y saqué una remera y un pantalón sencillos. Me acerqué nuevamente a ella y comencé a desvestirla. Primero removí su falda. Por suerte ella no ofreció resistencia y logré quitarla con facilidad. Luego me enfoqué en su camisa. Esta vez se removió de manera inquieta pero rápidamente salió un – Tranquila, no te haré nada malo – de mis labios y ella inmediatamente se calmó, permitiéndome seguir con mi labor. De manera rápida le coloqué las prendas secas, no quería caer de nuevo en la tentación de observarla por un largo período de tiempo. Al terminar me levanté de su cama y comenzaba a darme la vuelta para marcharme cuando sentí como ella me tomaba de la muñeca y me jalaba débilmente. Giré nuevamente.

- **_No te vayas, por favor _–** susurró.

* * *

Había sido un día bastante largo y agotador. El verano se acercaba y eso implicaba que los profesores se encargaran de mandarnos extenuantes trabajos y una larga lista con las muy próximas fechas de evaluaciones de fin de curso. Sinceramente una pesadilla, más si a eso se le suman unos grados de fiebre y una terrible tos, sencillamente genial.

Por suerte estaban mis amigas: Hinata e Ino, nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas ya que vivimos en el mismo barrio y siempre fuimos inseparables. Con ellas días como este se hacían muchísimo más livianos. Hinata, de contextura media, pelo azulado y unos bonitos ojos perla, era dulce y tímida mientras que Ino, alta, rubia, de ojos azules y de buenos atributos, siempre fue muy desinhibida y escandalosa. Yo era normal, completa y aburridamente normal, el balance perfecto entre Ino e Hinata. Lo único que resaltaba en mi era mi larga cabellera rosada, heredada de mi mamá.

Las tres habíamos salido del colegio y nos dirigíamos hacia nuestros respectivos hogares, Ino charlaba sin parar, Hinata aportaba algún que otro comentario mientras yo no decía nada debido a mi malestar.

- Sakura, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Ino

- Claro, ¿por qué? –

- No mientas frentona, no has dicho ninguna palabra desde que salimos, te conozco y se que no te encuentras bien…

- No es nada Ino, de verdad, es solo el estrés de fin de curso

- Sakura todavía no te has recuperado del todo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

- Vamos Sakura, confiesa – siguió Ino.

- Gracias por preocuparse chicas, pero les aseguro que no es nada – mentí, no quería preocupar a mis amigas, aparte estaba segura de que si les confesaba la verdad de mi estado de salud, no dudarían ni un segundo en ir y contarle a Naruto al respecto. Y justamente hoy era el día menos oportuno para molestar a mi hermano con algo como esto, este era un día especial para él y yo haría hasta lo imposible para contribuir y que todo saliera bien.

- Más te vale frentona – amenazó Ino.

- Como sea cerdita – le respondí con tono burlón

Las chicas no insistieron más y seguimos caminando. Recordé que me faltaban apuntes de Biología e Historia por lo que decidí pasar por casa de Hinata primero. Al estar enferma la semana pasada no me quedó opción más que ausentarme a algunas de esas clases.

Ino nos saludó y se marchó mientras Hinata y yo seguimos el recorrido hasta su hogar. Hinata provenía de una familia adinerada sin embargo, siempre fue sencilla y tierna, nunca alardeó de su situación, incluso parecería que sintiese pena por ello.

Su casa era la más destacada de nuestro barrio. Era inmensa y poseía una gran entrada en la cual se vislumbraba una lujosa fuente.

Entramos y nos recibió su ama de llaves, la señora Chiyo, una adorable y simpática ancianita a la que le tenía un gran cariño.

- ¡Buenos días Sakura! Tanto tiempo sin verte – saludó la misma.

- Buenos días señora Chiyo, ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Muy bien pequeña, ¿Y tú? Te noto muy pálida, Hinata me dijo que habías estado enferma, no deberías abusar de tu condición Sakura – La señora Chiyo estaba al tanto de mi condición familiar, y por lo tanto sabía perfectamente que yo también ayudaba a Naruto con los gastos hogareños.

- No se preocupe señora Chiyo, me encuentro de maravillas, solo un poco cansada.

- Eso espero pequeña… En fin, las dejo tranquilas. Señorita Hinata la comida estará lista en diez minutos.

- De acuerdo Chiyo, en seguida bajamos – concluyó Hinata.

Terminada nuestra conversación, nos dirigimos a la habitación de Hinata. Cuando llegamos mi querida amiga no se hizo esperar más y empezó con su sin número de preguntas. Sabía muy bien lo que aquello iba a ocurrir, Hinata me conocía demasiado bien, incluso más que Ino, con tal solo observarme podía intuir como me sentía.

- Vamos Saku, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí. Es por Naruto, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- De verdad, ¿cómo lo haces? – sentencié a lo que ella respondió con una traviesa sonrisa.

- Te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

- Lo sé – bufé.

- Bien, entonces te escucho.

- De acuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté sobre la pareja de mi hermano?

- Así es – Hinata estaba al tanto del tema de Naruto, fue la única persona a la que me atreví a contarle la verdad.

- Bien, hoy él se muda con nosotros.

- ¡ ¿Qué? ! Pero, ¿por qué no me contaste nada antes?

- Es que… no sabía como decirte, además, ni siquiera yo se como reaccionar. Es decir, estoy feliz por Naruto, pero no se, esto es muy raro…

- Comprendo, es decir, realmente es una situación un tanto extraña…

- Si, si lo es. Sin embargo, de verdad me siento feliz. Naruto estos últimos meses ha estado verdaderamente feliz, y sin dudas eso se debe a su pareja. Es por eso que quiero estar lo mejor posible para él, de verdad no quiero ser impedimento en su felicidad.

- Pero, todavía no te has recuperado completamente de la gripe, ¿verdad?

- No, aun no. Pero no podía faltar más ni a clases ni al trabajo. Eso solo echaría todo a perder.

- Saku, entiendo que quieras la felicidad de tu hermano por sobre todas las cosas, pero también debes preocuparte un poco por ti misma. A él también lo hace feliz verte feliz

- Es que, estoy cansada de ser una molestia, siento que siempre termino por arruinar todo, siempre soy una carga para Naruto.

- Ya basta, deja de denigrarte, no te mereces eso.

- Es lo que siento Hinata.

- Pero estas equivocada, Sakura abre los ojos, eres unas chica hermosa, inteligente e independiente. Naruto-kun esta orgulloso de ti, estoy más que segura de ello.

- Gracias Hinata, de verdad. Ojalá sea como tu dices

- Lo es – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ambas nos sumergimos en un gran abrazo. Hinata era como mi segunda hermana, siempre estaba ahí para mí y ella más que nadie entendía mis sentimientos.

Finalmente, Hinata me dio los apuntes y me fui directo a casa lo más rápido que pude, me había retrasado bastante.

Cuando llegué, encontré a Naruto recostado en el sofá. Tenía esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, llena de luz, esa sonrisa que, hoy, relucía más que nunca. La razón era obvia.

Enseguida noto mi presencia por lo que no tardó en abalanzarse sobre mí y recibirme con un gran abrazo. Lamentablemente, notó mi deplorable estado, pero logré convencerlo de que no era nada. Mencionó que tenía algo importante que decirme, y en seguida me di cuenta que era sobre su novio. Para corroborar mi idea se lo pregunté y, como había intuido, así era. Tenía muchas ansias por conocer a aquella persona. Si había logrado conquistar a Naruto entonces este debía ser, sin dudas, alguien muy especial.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, donde supuestamente él se hallaba. Se encontraba de espaldas pero al notar nuestra presencia se dio vuelta y lo ví.

Pelo revuelto, negro y de extraños reflejos azules. Su rostro era, en simples palabras, sumamente hermoso. Rasgos masculinos bien definidos, labios finos, nariz recta y piel pálida, sin ningún tipo de imperfección. Pero todo quedo atrás cuando centre mi atención en sus ojos, sencillamente fascinantes, extremadamente oscuros y penetrantes.

Me sentí completamente desnuda ante ellos.

Naruto nos presento ambos, jamabas había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. No lograba articular ninguna palabra correctamente, solo salían de mis labios frases entrecortadas y estúpidas. "B-bueno y-yo tengo m-muchas cosas q-que hacer", qué patética.

Sin más que decir me escabullí lo más rápido que pude. ¿Por que había actuado de esa manera? Ahora el novio de mi hermano iba a pensar que era retrasada mental y que necesitaba de cuidados especiales, grandioso.

Fui hasta mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza de nuevo por lo que opté por tomar un ibuprofeno y darme una ducha. Esa tarde tenía trabajo y no pensaba faltar por nada en el mundo.

Me alisté lo mejor que pude. El uniforme del bar en el que trabajaba consistía en una falda rosa, que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, y una camisa blanca tres cuartos con el logo del local en la parte del pecho. Me alisé el cabello y me coloqué algo de maquillaje para tapar mis terribles ojeras.

Salí por la parte trasera de mi casa, no quería encontrarme con él de nuevo. Al parecer, todavía no estaba preparada para convivir con un extraño en mi casa, menos si ese extraño era sumamente atractivo y era nada más y nada menos que el novio de mi hermano.

Llegue al bar alrededor de las tres de la tarde. El lugar se encontraba repleto por lo que no tuve ni un solo momento de descanso. Alrededor de las diez de la noche, después de que ayudara a limpiar y acomodar las mesas, finalmente pude retirarme. Mi cabeza ardía más que nunca y mi andar era peor que el de una persona en estado de ebriedad. Por suerte, mi casa quedaba a solo tres cuadras de allí por lo que pude llegar antes de caer desmayada.

Entré de nuevo por la puerta trasera y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación. Cuando llegué me desplomé sobre mi cama. Me sentía pésimo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y no paraba de toser. Traté de levantarme para llamar a Ino o Hinata pero fue imposible ya que caí de nuevo sobre mi cama. Veía borroso y sudaba sin cesar, fue así como poco a poco, fui perdiendo la conciencia…

_Me encontraba en un hermoso parque, hamacándome en un columpio que colgaba de un gran árbol de cerezos. Del mismo caían delicados pétalos de un color rosa pastel en todas direcciones. Al parecer ya era primavera. Me sentía plena y feliz, como hace tanto no lo hacía. _

_De repente, sentí un leve empujoncito en mi espalda, al dar vuelta mi rostro me encontré con el de Naruto. Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca y tenía mi sonrisa preferida._

_Me hamacaba despacio y delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme. Cerré mis ojos y me dediqué a disfrutar de aquel preciado momento junto a la persona más importante en mi vida. Mis cabellos se movían al compás del viento, acariciando mi cara mientras los pétalos caían sobre mí. Era simplemente perfecto. _

_De un momento a otro, dejé de sentir sus manos sobre mi espalda y el roce de los pétalos sobre mi cuerpo. Abrí inmediatamente los ojos para encontrarme sola, completamente sola. Los árboles de cerezo se habían secado, y solo quedaban a la vista sus secas ramas. El parque había adquirido un aspecto sombrío y nada agradable, era como si me encontrara en un lugar completamente diferente._

_Me bajé del columpio y empecé a buscar a Naruto desesperadamente. Di millones de vueltas en ese parque que no parecía tener fin, gritando a todo pulmón su nombre, pero no lo encontraba. Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de incontenibles lágrimas que no tardaron mucho en caer sobre mi rostro. Mis piernas flanquearon haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada gacha y nublada debido al llanto. Estaba perdida y sola. Levanté mi vista esperando a que todo volviera a ser como antes y fue ahí cuando volví a verlo, a tan solo metros de mí. Se encontraba igual que antes, con una enorme sonrisa y ese brillo tan hermoso en sus ojos, pero a diferencia de antes, todo aquello no iba dedicado a mí, sino a la figura que se encontraba a su lado. Traté de ver de quien se trataba pero no lograba identificarlo ya que se encontraba de espaldas a mi, dejándome solo a la vista su melena azabache._

_Traté de moverme pero no pude, era como si el suelo me sujetara el cuerpo con fuerza. Decidí llamarlo, grité hasta que sentí mi garganta desgarrarse, pero fue en vano. Naruto no parecía percatarse de nada, toda su atención estaba dirigida a él, a nadie más. Mi desesperación aumento al verlo marcharse lentamente junto con aquel desconocido._

_- ¡Naruto! ¡N-no te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola! Te lo suplico – grité lo más fuerte que mis cuerdas vocales me permitieron. Pero no funcionó, el seguía caminando tranquilamente al lado de él._

_- ¡No Naruto! ¡Detente! ¡Estoy aquí, soy Sakura! – otra vez nada_

_- **No te vayas, por favor** – dije ya rendida con lo poco de voz que me quedaba. Agaché de nuevo mi cabeza, llorando sin consuelo, cuando de repente sentí una caricia sobre mi cabello. Levanté mi vista y vi a Naruto, había vuelto. Se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me abrazó fuerte para luego decirme:_

_- Tranquila, estoy contigo – Correspondí a su abrazo enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, jamás soportaría estar lejos de él._

_- G-gracias, te quiero –_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que puedan dejarme un comentario con su opinión =)

Agradecimientos a Luciana Flores quien creó el summary y me ayudó a corregir varias cosas

¿Me dejarían un review? n.n


	2. Chapter 2

- Tranquila, estoy contigo…

Fueron esas mis palabras ante su súplica. Tontas y estúpidas palabras. Tendría que haberme ido, ella estaría bien, la fiebre le bajaría y solo tendría que hacer un poco de reposo para recuperarse por completo. Si eso era así… ¿Por qué me había quedado? Estúpido Uchiha.

- G-gracias, te quiero

¿Te quiero? ¿Con quien estaría alucinando? Hmp, molesta. Ahora la tenía recostada sobre mi pecho, respirando tranquila y pausadamente, con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Se veía tan adorable… Contrólate, Sasuke.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas de aquello y decidí alejarme, ella ya se encontraba bien y no tenía por que preocuparme. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. La tomé por los brazos y la alejé delicadamente de mi cuerpo, la recosté sobre su cama y la cubrí con la sábana. Antes de marcharme toque su frente, por suerte la fiebre había bajado considerablemente. Me dirigí a mi habitación y antes de acostarme me di una ducha, mañana sería un largo día…

- Teme, ¡despierta! – gritó Naruto cerca de mi oído.

- Dobe, me asustaste, no ves que estaba durmiendo – le reproché.

- L-lo siento. Acabo de regresar del hospital. Levántate así desayunamos juntos – dijo levemente sonrojado.

- Hmp.

- Por cierto… ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan? Entre a su habitación y todavía esta dormida. No quise despertarla

- Esta bien, ayer tuvo fiebre pero le mojé el rostro y le cambié la ropa y mejoró de inmediato – No podía mentirle a Naruto, aparte había echo lo correcto, creo…

- Oh muchas gracias Sasuke – dijo Naruto para luego darme un suave beso en los labios.

- Hmp, dobe – tomé a Naruto del rostro y profundicé el beso, paseando mi lengua por toda su cavidad.

- V-voy a preparar el desayuno – tartamudeó Naruto sonrojado para luego marcharse muy apresuradamente.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, Naruto me contó sobre su noche en el hospital y se quejaba porque hoy le tocaba turno a la tarde y no tendría tiempo para pasar conmigo. Le dije que no se preocupara, ya encontraríamos tiempo para estar juntos. Sakura no hizo acto de presencia en el desayuno, seguramente estaría muy cansada y como hoy era sábado y no tenia clases, podría descansar tranquilamente. Mejor.

Finalmente llegó la tarde, Naruto se marchó y yo volví a quedar solo con aquella "pequeña molestia". Decidí aprovechar mi tarde libre y seguir con mi plan: presentar a Naruto a mi familia. Lo primero sería hablar con Itachi, así que me sin más decidí llamarlo. Afortunadamente, vivía a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, por lo que sería posible encontrarnos esa misma tarde. Marque su número en mi celular y luego de dos tonos contestó.

- Diga.-

- Hola Itachi, ¿Estas ocupado en este momento? – Como siempre fui directo. Era molesto eso de alargar una conversación solo para aparentar ser cortés

- Siempre tan simpático, Sasuke

- Hmp, ¿Estas ocupado o no?

- No, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Quiero que nos veamos. Necesito hablar contigo, es importante.

- De acuerdo, ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

- ¿Te parece bien en el Starbucks del centro?

- De acuerdo, en media hora estoy allí.

- Perfecto

Colgué y me dirigí al baño para darme una rápida ducha. Me alisté y cuando estaba por salir me la volví a encontrar. Genial.

- H-hola. Buenos días – me saludó agachando la mirada. Tenía los cabellos revueltos y todavía vestía las prendas que le había puesto.

- Hmp. Buenas tardes, ya son las cuatro.

- ¿¡Qué! Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo, van a matarme – dijo en vos alta entablando un monólogo para si misma.

- ¿A qué hora entras? –

- A las cuatro y cuarto.-

- Bien, alístate rápido, yo te llevo.-

- ¿D-de verdad? Gracias - dijo para luego marcharse apresuradamente hacia su habitación.

Luego de cinco minutos volvió. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del trabajo y se había arreglado un poco el pelo mientras que su rostro se encontraba libre de maquillaje.

- ¿E-estoy bien? – me preguntó tímidamente

- Perfecta.- Demonios. Yo y mi estúpida costumbre de decir cosas antes de analizarlas.

- G-gracias – contestó con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- De acuerdo, vámonos.

Subimos al auto y nos encaminamos al local en donde trabajaba. El recorrido no duró más de cinco minutos por lo que no llegamos a entablar una conversación. Estaba por marcharse cuando la tome de la muñeca e hice que se sentara nuevamente

- ¿Q-qué sucede? – me preguntó sorprendida

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Pues, bien…

Acerqué una de mis manos a su rostro y le toqué la frente para corroborar si la fiebre se había ido completamente. Ella solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si temiese a que le hiciera algo.

- Hmp, no seas tonta, ayer tuviste mucha fiebre y solo estoy comprobando que lo que dices es verdad.

- P-pero, ¿c-cómo lo s-sabes? – Mierda. Ahora tendría que explicarle todo.

- Ayer en la noche estaba en la sala y escuché que tosías. Fui a tu habitación y te encontré tirada en tu cama, delirando y con el cuerpo muy sudado. Tenías mucha fiebre, deberías cuidar más de ti misma. Fue una locura que hayas ido a trabajar de esa manera.

- Y-yo estoy bien – se limitó a responder ella

- Gracias a mí. Si no fuera porque te mojé el rostro y te cambié de ropa todavía tendrías fiebre. – Mierda. Otra vez lo había hecho. Yo y mi maldita boca.

- ¿T-tu? Pensé que Naruto…– contestó pero no la dejé continuar

- No, fui yo. Cuídate más. ¿A qué hora sales?

- A las nueve de la noche.

- De acuerdo, a esa hora paso a recogerte.

- No, no es necesario.

- Hmp, no seas molesta. Naruto me pidió que lo haga – Ahora también decía mentiras, realmente había caído bajo.

- De acuerdo. H-hasta luego – contestó dubitativamente

Estaba por marcharse pero, repentinamente, volvió y me brindó una linda sonrisa acompañada de un sincero – Gracias –. Luego se inclinó un poco más y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse rápidamente. Agradecí mentalmente que se hubiera ido rápido o de lo contrario hubiese visto el estúpido sonrojo en mis mejillas. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha se ruborizaba? Patético.

Puse en marcha el auto nuevamente y me dirigí al centro, al lugar de encuentro pactado con Itachi.

- Llegas tarde – mencionó el aludido, dirigiéndome una mirada amenazante.

- Hmp. Tuve que hacer algo antes – respondí mientras me sentaba en la silla, quedando así enfrente de él.

- Un "lo lamento" estaría bien

- Olvídalo – espeté

- Sasuke, Sasuke… ¿que haré contigo? – dijo en tono burlón, para luego darle un sorbo a su café – Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Hablar contigo… ¿Recuerdas a Naruto?

- Si, aquel compañero tuyo de trabajo, ¿verdad?

- Así es. Pero no es solo un compañero… También es mi pareja.

- Oh, siempre tan directo aunque… lo imaginé. Te conozco demasiado, Sasuke.- mencionó sin ningún rastro de sorpresa. En verdad Itachi me conocía demasiado bien – ¿Entonces vienes por mi aprobación? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Hmp, claro que no. Necesito que me ayudes con nuestros padres… Quiero ver la forma en la que pueda presentarles a Naruto.

- Ya veo, será complicado…

- Demasiado… Y sabes bien que lo complicado me exaspera.

- Tranquilo hermanito, encontraremos la forma de que todo salga bien. – dijo de forma amable y tranquila. Itachi era la persona mas confiable que conocía y sin dudas hice bien en pedirle ayuda con lo de Naruto – Pero primero, dime una cosa. ¿Tanto te importa ese chico?

- Me importa demasiado – admití sintiendo el calor quemar mis mejillas y agachando la cabeza. Espero que esto de ruborizarme no se haga costumbre porque no es nada agradable.

- Bien… entonces te diré lo que podrías hacer.

* * *

Sakura se marchó, y sin más, bajé a comer el almuerzo que la señora Chiyo había preparado. Mi mente maquinaba distintas cosas mientras intentaba concentrarme en el plato con ravioles que se encontraba en frente mío. Todavía retumbaba en mi cabeza lo que Sakura me había dicho minutos atrás, aun no lo creía. ¿Tan rápido se había ganado esa persona el corazón de Naruto-kun? Sabía que habían estado saliendo desde hacia ya dos años, pero la convivencia era sin dudas un paso muy importante en una relación, y si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, lo más probable era que Naruto y su pareja se comprometieran y se mudaran a un lugar en el que pudieran convivir felices y tranquilos, un lugar lejos de aquí… Volví al mundo real cuando la señora Chiyo entró al comedor e interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

- Señorita Hinata, recuerde que en una hora tiene que estar en el hospital. Sabe lo exigente que es su madre – mencionó Chiyo, observando mi plato que todavía se encontraba intacto.

- No te preocupes Chiyo. En seguida termino. – dije para luego empezar a comer los ravioles con apuro.

Finalmente terminé y me dirigí a mi habitación para bañarme y vestirme. Antes de marcharme, contemplé mi estado en aquel enorme espejo que se encontraba pegado a mi cama. Mi pelo estaba bien, laceo y brillante, mi rostro ligeramente maquillado, resaltando mis ojos perla. Una camisa entallada al cuerpo y unos jeans algo holgados lograban destacar mi figura. Me encontraba bien. Mis amigos y familiares solían decirme que era hermosa y que conseguiría a cualquier chico que me gustara, pero… estaban muy equivocados. Jamás lo conseguiría a **él**…

Bajé las largas escaleras de mi hogar y finalmente salí afuera en busca de la limusina que me llevaba todos los días, de lunes a viernes, a aquel bendito hospital. Siempre trataba de convencer a mi madre de que podía viajar sola, no me pasaría nada si me tomaba el metro como cualquier persona común y corriente, pero mi madre era muy testaruda y yo siempre terminaba obedeciendo.

Llegué un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Mi madre me esperaba con el seño algo fruncido mientras sostenía mi bata blanca en una mano.

- H-hola mamá – la saludé agachando la mirada.

- Es tarde, jovencita

- L-lo siento.

- Los Hyuga siempre se toman las cosas con seriedad, recuérdalo.

- Lo siento. De verdad, no volverá a suceder.

- Eso espero. Ahora ponte la bata y vamos. Tienes que ayudarme con muchas cosas hoy.

Obedecí, como siempre, y me coloqué la dichosa bata. Luego, empecé a realizar las tareas que mi madre me encomendaba. Mi madre era una cirujana muy respetada en el hospital y ya llevaba trabajando quince años en el mismo. Cuando me propuso la idea de ser su especie de "discípula" acepté de inmediato. Siempre quise ser doctora y el hecho de poder ir todos los días al hospital de Konoha para ayudarla era muy beneficioso ya que aprendería una gran cantidad de cosas que me servirían para el futuro. Aunque claro, también tenía sus desventajas: soportarla todas mis tardes y luego verlo a **él**. Era un tanto extraño porque si bien era una tortura mental y emocional terrible, no había cosa que me hiciera más feliz en aquellas horas en las que pasaba en la clínica. Ilógico.

Esa tarde se estaba haciendo interminable, las tareas no se acababan más, las quejas de mi madre tampoco y **él** no había venido, seguramente se había tomado la tarde libre por la mudanza. La mudanza. El tan solo pronunciar esa palabra lograba que mi corazón se oprimiera y que de mis ojos quisieran brotar un sin número de lágrimas. Pero no podía hacer nada, tendría que aguantar el dolor y guardármelo para mí, como si de un tesoro se tratase. Nadie se podía enterar de mi amor hacia **él**, hacia Naruto.

Finalmente llegó la hora de marcharme y sin más, me subí a la limusina junto a mi madre rumbo a casa. Me había comentado que también tendría que trabajar mañana, sábado, debido a que llegaría una gran carga de medicamentos y me necesitaba para que los controlara y ordenara. Genial.

Llegué a mi casa y me dirigí directo a mi habitación. Pasé esa noche llorando mis penas… dolía, y dolía demasiado. Recordaba como lo había conocido, como, poco a poco, se fue adentrando en mi corazón siendo imposible que ahora lograra olvidarlo…

_Era muy pequeña y mis padres, como siempre, nunca me prestaban demasiada atención. Me aventuré a ir al parque que se encontraba cerca de mi casa, siempre había querido ir, pero nunca nadie me había llevado._

_Me estaba divirtiendo, había probado todos los juegos del parque y todavía no me cansaba, se hacia cada vez más tarde y las personas alrededor eran menos, pero a mi no me importaba. Hacia mucho que no me sentía tan feliz._

_Me hamacaba despreocupada y tranquilamente en el columpio cuando dos hombres extraños aparecieron. Se empezaron a acercar a mí lenta y cautelosamente, como si se tratase de un león acechando a su presa. A pesar de ser pequeña me di cuenta de aquello y me eché a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Pero fue en vano, esos hombres me alcanzaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba perdida…_

_Cerré mis ojos resignada a lo que ocurriría, sentí las horribles manos de uno de aquellos hombres sobre mi cuerpo mientras el otro reía y, seguramente, esperaba su turno… De repente, deje de sentir sus asquerosas manos, abrí mis ojos precipitadamente y lo vi a él, mi salvación. _

_A pesar de que estaba solo y ser mucho más joven que aquellos hombres, los logró derrumbar a ambos. Saliendo victorioso de esa pelea, me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo. Llegamos a su hogar y me llevo hasta el sofá. Se marchó para luego traerme una manta y una tasa con leche caliente._

_- Toma – me ofreció con una gran y bonita sonrisa._

_- G-gracias – le dije agachando la mirada y tomando tímidamente la taza. Antes no había prestado atención pero ahora me daba cuenta de que era, sin dudas, el muchacho más guapo que en mi corta vida había visto. Poseía una hermosa cabellera rubia, alborotada y despeinada. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo en un día de verano, llenos de brillo y vida. Unas extrañas marquitas adornaban sus mejillas que, a mi parecer, lo hacían ver más adorable._

_- Tranquila, no tienes que temerme – dijo amablemente y con una dulzura indescriptible plasmada en sus ojos – Esos desgraciados la pagaran.- mencionó luego cambiando su tono de voz, con una mirada llena de furia. _

_Y yo no aguanté más, deje la taza a un lado y lo abracé con fuerza, enterrando mi pequeño rostro en su pecho. El correspondió a mi brazo y nos mantuvimos así por un largo tiempo. Lo único que se escuchaba en la sala eran mis profundos sollozos. _

_- Hermano, ya llegaste – se escuchó de repente. El dejo de abrazarme y volvió el rostro hacia la niña que había hablado._

_- Oh, ¡Hola Sakura-chan! – _

_- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto curiosa la niña de cabellos rosados acercándose a nosotros._

_- Mmm, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña? – me pregunto él_

_- M-me llamo Hinata – logré decir, sintiendo el rubor quemar mis mejillas_

_- Yo soy Naruto – dijo él y luego señalo a la niña – y ella es Sakura, y es mi hermana menor._

_- Mucho gusto, Hinata – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa_

_- M-mucho gusto_

_Luego, Naruto me pidió mi número telefónico y se contactó con mis padres quienes de inmediato pasaron a recogerme. Me despedí de él y Sakura y me marché con ellos. Obviamente, mis padres se enojaron más conmigo que con aquellos hombres por el hecho de actuar irresponsablemente y escapar de mi hogar. Pero a mi no me importó, mientras me reprendían mi mente solo pensaba en él, nadie mas. Aquel chico de cabellos dorados que me había rescatado y me había tratado como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con dulzura y delicadeza. _

Ya habían pasado seis años de aquel acontecimiento que había marcado un antes y un después en mi vida. Sakura y yo nos habíamos vuelto mejores amigas junto con Ino. A pesar de ser excesivamente tímida y retraída, con ellas nunca había conflictos, me aceptaban tal y como era. Qué decir de Naruto… también se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para mí. Era siempre muy atento y respetuoso, y la única persona capaz de hacerme sonreír en mis momentos de profunda tristeza. Según él, yo era como su segunda hermana pequeña. Pero yo sentía un amor diferente, un amor que nunca podría ser correspondido, ni siquiera en mis sueños. Cuando Sakura me dijo que estaba emparejado con un hombre no le creí, aquello me pareció ridículo e imposible. Pero más tarde, Naruto en persona se encargo de solventar todas mis dudas…

_Era una tarde aburrida en el hospital, mi mamá se encontraba en una cirugía y ya había realizado todas las tareas que me había encomendado anteriormente. Decidí entonces pasar por el despacho de Naruto, le llevaría un carrito cargado de vendas y medicamentos que seguramente le harían falta. Toqué la puerta un par de veces e inmediatamente abrió la misma. Vestía su típica bata de médico que en ese momento se encontraba abierta dejándome a la vista su muy buen formado cuerpo. Me brindó una gran sonrisa y luego se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza levantándome del suelo._

_- ¡Hinata! ¡Te extrañé! – me dijo efusivamente una vez que terminó de abrazarme, para luego dirigirnos al interior de la pequeña sala_

_- P-pero N-Naruto-kun nos v-vemos todos los d-días – logré articular agachando la mirada. Podría jurar que el color rojo de mi rostro en ese momento era mucho más intenso que el de un tomate._

_- Pero eso no impide que te extrañe. Además, hace mucho que no hablamos apropiadamente, este hospital nos mantiene bastante ocupados, ¿no te parece? _

_- P-pues si, es verdad – dije para luego encaminarme con el carrito al estante en donde se encontraban los medicamentos y demás cosas._

_- Y, dime una cosa, ¿cómo andas con el tema de los muchachos? Sakura me ha contado que un par no paran de acecharte en el instituto – preguntó Naruto. Agradecí mentalmente que me encontraba de espaldas a él, o de lo contrario me hubiese desmayado al instante al verlo pronunciar aquella pregunta._

_- P-pues no m-me i-interesa n-nadie – logré decir mientras mis manos se tambaleaban al ubicar los remedios en el estante._

_- Oh, ya veo. Pero siendo sincero, mejor… no soportaría verte con alguien_

_Aquellas palabras lograron que mi poca cordura se desvaneciera al instante y que las vendas que tenía sujetas en aquel momento resbalaran de mis manos como si las mismas estuvieran cubiertas de aceite. Quedé completamente petrificada en mi lugar, tratando de regularizar mi muy agitada respiración._

_Es decir, eres como mi hermana pequeña. Y yo…no soportaría que alguien te hiciera daño – todas mis ilusiones se derribaron estrepitosamente. Su "hermana pequeña", nada más. El nunca me vería como una verdadera mujer, nunca. – Pero, se que elegirás a un buen muchacho, estoy seguro._

_-Tú eres ese muchacho- decía interiormente una y otra vez. Estaba segura de que jamás me interesaría alguien tanto como Naruto, nadie lograría que mi estómago se revolviera con fuerza al ver su semblante, ni que mi corazón se desbocara con solo oír su voz. Nadie._

_- S-si – me limité a responder. Felicitándome a mi misma por lograr articular ese simple monosílabo._

_Sabes, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo. – me dijo repentinamente cambiando notablemente su tono de voz _

_- C-claro Naruto-kun, s-sabes que puedes confiar en mi._

_- Si, tienes razón. Tu nunca me has fallado Hinata – dijo con una tierna sonrisa _

_- Y nunca lo haría – respondí sin titubear a la vez que me daba vuelta y quedaba cara a cara con el. Jamás traicionaría a la persona que más amaba y quería que el notara eso, que siempre podría confiar en mi._

_- Gracias Hinata, de verdad – respondió con una sonrisa sincera – Entonces te lo diré – menciono decididamente – Veras, hace poco mas de un año he estado manteniendo una relación con alguien a quien quiero mucho – mis ojos ya empezaban a arder y mis piernas a flanquear, pero decidí ser fuerte y seguir escuchando lo que Naruto quería comunicarme – Se trata de un hombre, y su nombre es… – y yo sucumbí. Las lagrimas se echaron a correr descaradamente y sin control alguno y mis piernas me fallaron completamente logrando que casi caiga al suelo si no fuera porque me sostuve con fuerza del carrito de medicamentos – ¡Hinata! ¿Q-qué te sucede? – me preguntó Naruto con notable preocupación _

_- Nada, es solo que no me encuentro bien. Lo siento Naruto – y salí lo más rápido que pude de aquella sala. _

Era una pobre ilusa, siempre soñando con el día en que Naruto se diera cuenta de que aquel amor de hermano que sentía era en realidad algo mucho más fuerte y que se me confesaría con una docena de rosas como en aquellas cursis películas románticas. Eso nunca ocurriría y él mismo se hizo cargo de comprobármelo en aquel momento.

Cuando, más tarde, Naruto me preguntó por mi "extraña reacción" ante lo que me había confesado, le mentí diciéndole que algo que había consumido en el desayuno me había echo mal. Afortunadamente era muy despistado e inocente y creyó mi mentira de inmediato, sin preguntar nada al respecto. Lo felicité por encontrar a su "alma gemela" y le volví a repetir que siempre podría contar conmigo. Recuerdo aun lo mucho que me había costado hablarle luego de su inesperada confesión. Pero era lo mejor, apoyarlo y no interferir para nada en su relación. El merecía ser feliz y nunca me perdonaría verlo sufrir por mi culpa.

Recordar aquellas cosas no me estaba haciendo nada bien, lo único que lograba era acrecentar mi llanto y el terrible dolor en mi pecho. Decidí tratar de olvidarme de aquello por un rato aunque sea y obedecer al terrible cansancio que tenía. Mis ojos finalmente se cerraron por completo y dejé de removerme inquietamente en mi cama. Mañana seria otro día. Otro triste y solitario día…

- Señorita Hinata, Señorita Hinata – susurró la señora Chiyo tocándome delicadamente el hombro

- ¿Qué sucede Chiyo? Hoy es Sábado, quiero descansar – le dije luego de articular un largo bostezo, realmente quería y necesitaba descansar

- Pero, recuerde que hoy también tiene que ir al hospital. Su madre me dijo que la despertara.

- Oh, es verdad, ¿es muy tarde? – pregunté desganadamente

- No, aun tiene tiempo, ¿desea algo para desayunar?

- No Chiyo, no se preocupe, Desayunare en el hospital

- De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa que necesite estoy en la cocina – dijo para luego marcharse

Tomé un largo y relajante baño que sirvió para acallar mi dolor de cabeza. Luego me cambie rápidamente optando por unas prendas sumamente sencillas. La limusina se encontraba esperándome en la puerta de mi casa. Me subí a la misma y, luego de unos diez minutos aproximadamente, llegué al hospital.

Me dirigía sin prisa y calmadamente al despacho de mi madre cuando sentí un agarre en mi mano.

- Hinata, necesitamos hablar –

Por el serio tono de su voz y acosadora mirada, seguramente **él** se había enterado de todo. Adiós a mi mejor secreto.

* * *

¡Hola! Finalmente les traje la continuación del fic n.n Perdón por la demora :S

En este capitulo narran Sasuke e Hinata. Quiero que todos los personajes narren desde su perspectiva ya que me parece más interesante a que solo lo hagan los protagonistas. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado n.n Como verán se revelan bastantes cosas, como los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto T.T ¿a que se deberá lo ultimo que le dijo Naruto a Hinata? ¿Y cual será el plan de Itachi?:B Ya lo verán n.n

También me gustaría decirles que escribí un one-shot, se llama Can't Stay away y es mi primer fic con lemon xP creo que lo hice bastante bien así que si lo quieren leer y dejarme un review para saber que les pareció, adelante! xP Me harían muy feliz n.n al igual que si me dejan un review en este, se los agradecería un montón, de verdad n.n

Finalmente quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que pusieron mis dos fics en favoritos y/o alertas y a los que me agregaron como autor favorito, un honor, de verdad

En fin, nos leemos pronto! El 28 es mi cumpleaños así que espero recibir de regalo muchisimos reviews jajajajja xP

Sayo!

P.D1: Estoy maquinando un nuevo one-shot SasuSakuNaru, la trama es interesante y si Kamisama lo permite, lo publicaré en unos días.

P.D2: Gracias teme por el apoyo de siempre XD


	3. Chapter 3

Definitivamente tendría que hablar con ella. Sé que soy despistado e ingenuo, Sasuke y Sakura me lo repiten constantemente a modo de reproche, pero no soy tan estúpido. La conocía hacia años y nunca la había visto actuar así, no conmigo, tan fría y distante. Y todo desde aquel día, el día en que le di la "noticia". Había dudado en si decírselo o no, pero ella merecía saber la verdad o de otro modo solo sería como si la estuviera engañando. Suena exagerado pero ella era muy importante en mi vida y quería que supiera absolutamente todo sobre mí.

Si se tratara de otra persona no creo que hiciera tanto estamento, ya tengo demasiado con mis problemas personales, pero Hinata definitivamente no era cualquier persona. A lo largo de los años me había demostrado su eterna confianza y con su dulce carisma siempre lograba darme ánimos en los momentos difíciles, era fundamental en mi vida y en la de Sakura, una amiga magnífica e irremplazable.

La próxima vez que la viera me encargaría de este asunto, ya no soportaba su extraño comportamiento, quería a la antigua Hinata de vuelta, la necesitaba, necesitaba a mi amiga.

Esta tarde tendría trabajo nuevamente por lo que una vez que llegué del hospital, opté por despertar a Sasuke y desayunar junto a él. Hablamos de cosas triviales y sin importancia, realmente quería pasar más tiempo con él pero, lamentablemente, no podía darme el lujo de tomarme vacaciones.

Me di una breve ducha y luego me alisté rápidamente. Sasuke quiso llevarme pero de inmediato desistí, no me haría daño tomar el metro y además contribuiría con el medio ambiente, suena algo tonto pero siempre pensaba en esas cosas. Finalmente llegué y como imaginaba el hospital estaba atestado de personas. Ancianos, mujeres embarazadas y con niños pequeños eran los clientes habituales y los que se presentaban también en esta ocasión.

Abriéndome paso entre la gente que se encontraba en la zona de administración llegué a mi despacho. En mi escritorio se encontraba una larga lista con los nombres de los pacientes que me tocaría atender más tarde ese día. La examiné rápidamente y luego me dirigí al perchero en donde se encontraba mi bata. Sin dudas hoy sería un largo día…

Faltaba alrededor de media hora para atender al primer paciente por lo que me aventuré a ir al buffet en busca de algo de café. Salí al pasillo, desplazándome en el mismo a paso tranquilo y despreocupado. No prestaba atención a mí alrededor hasta que divisé a lo lejos una larga cabellera negra azulada y unos, nada comunes, ojos perla. Mi paso cambio abruptamente siendo ahora notablemente apresurado y logrando que me llevara por delante a cualquiera que se atravesase en mi camino. Una vez que llegué a su lado la tomé de la mano para que me viera ya que se encontraba caminando de espaldas a mí.

- Hinata, necesitamos hablar – le dije en un tono de vos serio. No quería intimidarla, ese no era mi objetivo en absoluto pero, su expresión facial me daba a entender que lo había logrado.

- N-Naruto-kun…– murmuró sorprendida – ¿qué sucede? – pronunció con notable dificultad.

- Yo… necesito hablar contigo, es importante

- N-no puedo… mi madre me necesita – se limitó a responder cabizbaja

- Pues, hablaré con ella. No creo que se moleste si te tomo prestada por unos diez minutos, ¿no crees? – le dije en un tono animado y algo burlón.

- No lo sé Naruto-kun, sabes bien como es – me respondió manteniendo la misma posición de antes

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo

- D-de acuerdo

Nos dirigimos los dos, uno al lado del otro, al consultorio de su madre. Golpeé suavemente la puerta de caoba dos veces. Unos instantes después apareció la dichosa mujer. Podría decirse que Hinata era el calco exacto de la misma. Las únicas diferencias se encontraban en el hecho de que la misma poseía el cabello notablemente más corto, llegándole a la altura de los hombros y que presentaba escasas arrugas que se encontraban en la comisura de sus ojos, producto del paso del tiempo.

- Hola Dr. Uzumaki, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – habló con respeto y cortesía, dándole solo una mirada rápida a Hinata a modo de "saludo"

- Hola Dra. Hyuuga. Pues verá, me gustaría que Hinata me ayude con un par de informes que me quedaron atrasados de la semana pasada… Hoy tengo un día por demás atareado y realmente me sería de una inmensa ayuda si contara con la colaboración de su hija

- No lo sé… ha llegado una carga importante de medicamentos al hospital y es necesario que ella se haga cargo de aquello, como andamos cortos de personal…

- Le prometo que no será por mucho tiempo

- De acuerdo – contestó dubitativamente – espero que cumpla su promesa

- Sabe que siempre lo hago

- Si, lo sé. Entonces – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Hinata – te veo más tarde, no te demores demasiado

- Si, mamá – emitió Hinata

- Nos despedimos con un simple – hasta luego – y nos retiramos a mi despacho. Con la mirada fija hacia el frente, sin emitir palabra alguna.

- E-entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar, Naruto-kun? – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino

- Pues… has estado actuado muy extraño últimamente Hinata. Siento que me esquivas todo el tiempo y me tratas de una manera distante y fría. Te conozco perfectamente y sé que no eres así. ¿Podrías por favor decirme qué te sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí.

- Yo… no se de que hablas

- Vamos Hinata, no soy estúpido… ¿Es acaso por la noticia que te di?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Para nada Naruto-kun – exclamó ella notablemente alterada

- Es que… lo estuve pensando seriamente y no encuentro otra explicación. Si es por el hecho de que no puedes aceptar mi inclinación sexual no te- quise decir pero de inmediato me interrumpió su melodiosa vos

- ¡No! Yo lo acepto y te apoyo completamente – dijo decidida

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

- L-lo siento Naruto-kun. Pero yo… no te lo puedo decir, me gustaría pero simplemente no puedo - dijo amargamente a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a rodar a lo largo de su rostro

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

- Sí, claro que lo hago

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo? Odio verte sufrir de esa manera. No soporto ser incapaz de hacer algo para aliviar tu dolor, sabes que eres como una hermana para mí… – logré decir con notable frustración, acercándome más a ella, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia.

- Porque sería en vano, solo lograría hacerte sufrir a ti también, y eso no lo soportaría – dijo entre hipidos que el llanto lograba producir

- Mira Hinata, respetaré tu decisión porque no quiero presionarte, pero… piénsalo bien, no temas contarme nada. Me estás haciendo sufrir ahora, ya que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, me siento completamente inútil – le confesé para luego terminar de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y abrazarla con ternura y delicadeza.

- G-gracias Naruto-kun… Gracias por ser tan buen amigo conmigo – dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo y enterrando su rostro en mí pecho.

Y nos mantuvimos así por un largo periodo de tiempo, sintiendo la calidez de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras respiraciones lentas y profundas envolviéndonos.

Averiguaría el motivo por el que Hinata sufría tanto, como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Me desperté de inmediato cuando deje de sentir aquella agradable y extraña calidez que me envolvía. Me incorporé desorientada, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido. Estaba en mi habitación, observé la hora en el reloj de mi mesita de luz y me sorprendí al ver que eran apenas las seis de la mañana. Contemplé mi ropa, era la que usaba cuando me encontraba en casa y hacia los quehaceres domésticos. Traté de rememorar nuevamente lo que había hecho antes de caer dormida y de repente mis recuerdos cayeron como un balde de agua congelada sobre mí. Yo había vuelto en muy mal estado del bar, mi cabeza ardía y tosía sin control. Había tratado de llamar a alguien para que me ayudase pero luego, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Hasta donde recordaba aun llevaba puesto el uniforme con el que trabajaba, si era así, ¿Por qué ahora tenía esta ropa? ¿Y por qué me encontraba tan bien siendo que ayer apenas había logrado llegar a mi casa? Las respuestas a aquellas preguntas se reducían a una sola persona: Naruto.

Me imagino la situación, Naruto llegando del hospital, terriblemente agotado y deseoso de pasar la noche con Sasuke siendo vilmente interrumpido por mi, teniendo que tomarse la molestia de ir y socorrerme como siempre lo hacia.

Demonios. Luchaba día y noche para evitar ser una carga en su vida pero, sin importar cuanto tratase, siempre lo terminaba siendo. Genial Sakura, sencillamente genial. -Eres una estúpida entrometida y no vas a lograr nada más que alejar a Naruto de ti si sigues con estas cosas- Gracias vos interior, gracias por consolarme tan amenamente. Pero, aunque doliera admitirlo… aquello era verdad. Las imágenes de mi extraña pesadilla todavía se encontraban nítidas en mi mente. Naruto alejándose de mi con esa extraña persona, sin siquiera percatarse de mis altos y desgarrantes gritos de sufrimiento. Era la peor pesadilla que había tenido en mi vida, porque, siendo sincera, aquel tema era algo que me agobiaba desde hacia tiempo. Siempre temía que Naruto se marchara lejos de mí, para iniciar una nueva vida con la persona que amaba, quedándome así, completamente sola. El tan solo pensarlo, lograba que sintiera un dolor extraño y abrumante en mí pecho. Por más egoísta que sonara, yo no quería que Naruto me dejara y me apartara de su vida, quería tenerlo siempre a mi lado, él era mi sostén en la vida, mi alegría y mi mayor inspiración. No soportaría que otra persona a la que amaba me abandonase, no otra vez.

Traté de quitar esas ideas de mi cabeza, necesitaba dormir un poco más porque, a pesar de ser sábado, hoy también trabajaba. Cerré mis ojos, intentando quitar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento innecesario y dormirme de una vez por todas.

-O-

El canto de los pájaros no cesaba, y los rayos del sol que daban directo a mis ojos se estaban haciendo insoportables. Me incorporé y de inmediato sentí mi estomago gruñir, desde la noche que no probaba bocado y ese gruñido en mi barriga era la clara evidencia de aquello. Me dirigí al pequeño baño continuo a mi habitación para cepillarme los dientes y lavarme un poco la cara. Contemplé mi estado en el pequeño espejo del aparador. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la ropa totalmente desarreglada, por suerte no poseía ojeras ya que había dormido medianamente bien. Salí del baño y me dirigí directamente a la cocina en busca de algo de comida para acallar los interminables ruidos de mi estómago. Mala decisión.

Al llegar a la sala que comunicaba con la cocina me encontré con la pareja de mi hermano, Sasuke. Llevaba puesto unos sencillos pantalones negros, con una blusa del mismo color. Su pelo se encontraba revuelto de una manera elegante y prolija. Había que destacar que Naruto tenía un gusto exquisito sin lugar a dudas. Su mirada gélida y enigmática me paralizó por completo.

- H-hola. Buenos días – maldito tartamudeo. En el bachillerato siempre lograba dar lecciones orales impecables, desenvolviéndome a la perfección, logrando obtener interminables elogios por parte de los profesores y miradas furtivas de mis compañeros de aula. Pero, con aquel sujeto, si lograba articular dos palabras seguidas era motivo de festejo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

- Hmp. Buenas tardes, ya son las cuatro – dijo con una sonrisa torcida y mirada arrogante

- ¿¡Qué! Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo, van a matarme – grite coléricamente. Realmente iban a matarme, la dueña del bar era detestable y no perdonaría una llegada tarde por nada en el mundo

- ¿A qué hora entras? – preguntó desinteresadamente

- A las cuatro y cuarto

- Bien, alístate rápido, yo te llevo – al parecer era amable. Ayer, cuando lo vi por primera vez, pensé que era un ególatra engreído completamente superficial, pero tal vez me había equivocado un poco…

- ¿D-de verdad? Gracias – solté sorprendida para luego marcharme precipitadamente a mi habitación.

Lamentablemente no me podría duchar, así que procure lavarme bien la cara para luego cambiarme lo más rápido humanamente posible. Cuando finalmente terminé, me dirigí apresuradamente a la sala. El se encontraba allí, con su miraba fija en la ventana, contemplando quien sabe que de una manera fría y distante. Podría jurar que aquellos ojos eran peor que mirar fijo al sol durante un cierto periodo de tiempo en el que estos se empezaban a enceguecer debido a la fiereza de los rayos del astro. Su mirada era tan intimidante e inescrutable que era inevitable desviar mis ojos cada vez que hablaba con él. Jamás había conocido a alguien quien lograra intimidarme tanto con solo mirarme.

- ¿E-estoy bien? – me animé a preguntarle. De inmediato poso su vista en mí, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza. Provocando que mis mejillas comenzaran arder con fuerza ante el inevitable sonrojo

- Perfecta – dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me había brindado hace instantes, al parecer la utilizaba seguido para que cualquiera sucumbiera ante sus encantos. Estaba segura que el color rojo de mis mejillas había aumentado mas si es que aquello era posible

- G-gracias – logré contestarle

- De acuerdo, vámonos – dijo él y, sin mas, nos dirigimos a su automóvil

El viaje fue rápido y ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra durante el recorrido. Finalmente llegamos y me dispuse a irme cuando sentí un agarre en mi muñeca que me obligó a volver a mi anterior posición, sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Q-qué sucede? – le pregunté asombrada por su repentina actitud

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta?

- Pues, bien… - le respondí, sin saber que otra cosa decir

Su mano empezó a acercarse en dirección a mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza sin saber que esperar ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre? Pero, al sentir el suave tacto de sus manos en mi frente, pude sentir como mis facciones se relajaron de inmediato y me incertidumbre quedo en el olvido, el no me iba a hacer daño.

- Hmp, no seas tonta, ayer tuviste mucha fiebre y solo estoy comprobando que lo que dices es verdad – dijo el con suma naturalidad, pero… ¿Cómo rayos sabía aquello? ¿Acaso Naruto se había tomado la molestia de contarle?

- P-pero, ¿c-cómo lo s-sabes? – las palabras se escaparon de mi boca

- Ayer en la noche estaba en la sala y escuché que tosías. Fui a tu habitación y te encontré tirada en tu cama, delirando y con el cuerpo muy sudado. Tenías mucha fiebre, deberías cuidar más de ti misma. Fue una locura que hayas ido a trabajar de esa manera – su semblante era serio, al parecer se había preocupado, pero siendo realistas, cualquiera se preocuparía si ve a una persona media muerta tirada y delirando en su cama.

- Y-yo estoy bien – respondí cabizbaja

- Gracias a mí. Si no fuera porque te mojé el rostro y te cambié de ropa todavía tendrías fiebre - ¡¿Qué había hecho qué? Apenas había conocido al muchacho y ya había vivido algo tan vergonzoso como aquello, definitivamente habría hecho algo muy malo en mi vida pasada para que me ocurrieran semejantes cosas

- ¿T-tu? Pensé que Naruto… - Tenía que confirmar que aquella barrabasada era verdad

- No, fui yo. Cuídate más. ¿A qué hora sales? - Y lamentablemente, lo era. Agradecí mentalmente a Dios por estar completamente inconsciente en ese momento o de lo contrario si ahora apenas podía articular palabra con Sasuke no me quiero imaginar como podría si quiera verlo a la cara.

- A las nueve de la noche – contesté

- De acuerdo, a esa hora paso a recogerte – emitió decidido

- No, no es necesario – contesté precipitadamente

- Hmp, no seas molesta. Naruto me pidió que lo haga – Y aquí vamos otra vez, Naruto seguramente se habría preocupado por mí y ahora le pedía a su pareja aquel lamentable favor. Sasuke tenía razón, era una molesta.

- De acuerdo. H-hasta luego – le contesté mientras habría la puerta del auto

Estaba por irme pero luego recordé que a pesar de todo lo que Sasuke había hecho por mi yo no le había agradecido como corresponde. Volví al asiento y me limité a emitir un simple pero sincero – Gracias – y luego, juntando el poco coraje que tenía, me incliné y besé su pálida mejilla. Aquel simple contacto basto para que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran y mi corazón se acelerara estrepitosamente, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y un leve mareo sacudió mi cabeza. Apresuradamente salí del vehículo completamente avergonzada y arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Estar con aquel muchacho lograba que sintiera cosas que jamás en mi vida había experimentado y que no estaba segura de si eran buenas o malas. Tal vez se debía al echo de que era la pareja de mi hermano y que me resultara extraña su compañía, o tal vez… no se. Solo tenía claro que esas extrañas sensaciones eran, justamente, extrañas.

Una vez en el bar, saludé a mi "amistosa" jefa quien me lanzó una mirada furtiva por llegar exactamente dos minutos tarde. Luego fui hasta el pequeño closet que se encontraba al lado de la cocina y saqué el delantal blanco y desgastado que usaba siempre para evitar mancharme, colocándomelo sobre el uniforme. Sin mas, me dirigí a tomar el pedido de los clientes quienes abundaban por ser sábado. Pero aquello no me molestaba, me agradaban las personas y me gustaba simpatizar con ellas, cuando terminara el bachillerato tenía decidido seguir la carrera de medicina, al igual que Naruto, ya que mi mayor deseo era poder ayudar y contribuir con algo en la sociedad.

La tarde pasaba armoniosamente a pesar de la gran cantidad de pedidos que me tocaba tomar. La gente se mostraba amable y alegre. Las familias reían debido a las ocurrencias de sus hijos o por alguna anécdota contada por la madre o el padre. También había parejas, jóvenes y de avanzada edad. Las más jóvenes se decían palabras de amor al oído y se besaban dulcemente, mientras que las parejas de ancianitos se sostenían de la mano con ternura y se enviaban miradas cómplices que solo ellos eran capaces de descifrar. Los miraba con recelo ya que nunca tuve suerte con el tema "amor". Los pocos chicos que me habían gustado no estaban interesados en mí y los que querían salir conmigo, cabe destacar que tampoco eran demasiados, no me interesaban en lo absoluto. Decidí desechar esas tontas e inoportunas ideas de mi cabeza y me dediqué a seguir trabajando.

La hora de mi descanso de quince minutos llegó y, bastante agotada, me dirigí a la barra del bar para beber y comer algo. Me senté en una de las altas sillas y me dediqué a contemplar las coloridas botellas que se encontraban en los largos estantes mientras esperaba a que me atendieran

- Hola Sakura – saludó una vos sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

Enfoqué mi vista en el lugar en donde provenía aquella cercana y familiar vos masculina para encontrarme con mi amigo Sai. Era un empleado al igual que yo, pero él se encargaba de atender a los clientes en la barra del bar. Era siempre muy educado y amable conmigo y, de vez en cuando, salíamos a pasear juntos. A Naruto no le agradaba demasiado pero supongo que son los típicos "celos de hermano" ya que Sai me parecía completamente inofensivo y dudaba enormemente que tuviera otras intenciones conmigo. Era bastante apuesto, cabello y ojos oscuros, piel pálida, muchísimo más que la mía y un cuerpo fuerte y equilibrado. La primera vez que Ino lo había visto confesó estar, por primerísima vez, celosa de mi. "Maldita frentona afortunada" fueron sus palabras textuales.

- Oh, hola Sai – lo saludé con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Por qué no viniste a saludarme cuando llegaste? – preguntó en un tono que aparentaba sonar ofendido – Siempre lo haces, ¿acaso estas saliendo con alguien y ya no te importo? – soltó a modo de burla

- Muy gracioso Sai. Es que llegué un poco tarde y no pude, sabes como es la "simpática" de nuestra jefa

- Oh, ya veo… pero, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Me sorprende de ti

- Pues, es una larga historia y considerando que solo me quedan cinco minutos para beber algo de agua y engullir una medialuna creo que sería mejor que te lo cuente en otro momento.

- Supongo que sí – admitió riendo alegremente – entonces – dijo sacando una medialuna de una bandeja y sirviéndome un vaso de agua – aquí tienes tu pedido. Te veo más tarde, feíta

- Claro paliducho – le dije sacándole la lengua infantilmente a lo que respondió riendo.

Finalmente llegó la noche y esta trajo consigo a clientes que no me agradaban demasiado, imbéciles e inútiles borrachos que venían con el único propósito de beber hasta hartarse.

Me encontraba tomando el pedido de uno de aquellos cuando sentí un desagradable y fuerte apretón en una de mis nalgas. Salté despavorida y me di vuelta para ver quien había cometido aquel repugnante y despiadado acto.

- Hola lindura – emitió en tono lujurioso un hombre – que lindo y firme trasero tienes… - dijo para luego relamerse sus secos y agrietados labios embebidos en licor

- ¿¡Me quiere explicar por qué hizo eso! – solté tratando de contener mi furia

- Como me gustaría probarlo… – dijo en un tono morboso ignorando por completo mi pregunta

Indignada ante aquel acto levante la palma de mi mano para propinarle un fuerte cachetazo pero, cuando esta estaba por llegar a la mejilla de aquel cretino, el maldito se encargo de apartarla, tomándome con rudeza de la muñeca

- No te atrevas muñequita, a menos que quieras perder tu trabajo…- amenazó, paseando descaradamente su mirada por mi cuerpo

Me solté de su agarre con fiereza y me di media vuelta. Llegue hasta el baño de mujeres y, sin poder contenerme más, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, encerrada en uno de los cubículos. Aquel maldito me había pisoteado y denigrado de la peor manera. Pero, no podía perder mi trabajo, lo necesitaba, era mi única forma de poder ayudar a Naruto con algo y no estaba dispuesta a terminar siendo echada debido a algo tan deplorable. Decidí animarme y salí de aquel cubículo. Me acerqué al lavabo para mojar mi rostro y luego me dirigí a seguir tomando pedidos con la frente en alto.

Finalmente la hora de marcharme llegó. Me despojé de mi delantal, tomé el pequeño bolso de mano que había traído conmigo y prácticamente huí hacia la salida del bar.

Me senté en la vereda, esperando a que Sasuke llegara a recogerme. Aun faltaban diez minutos para las nueve por lo que decidí sacar el MP3 de mi pequeño bolso para escuchar algo de música mientras aguardaba su llegada.

El tipo de música que escuchaba dependía del estado de humor en el que me encontraba. Si estaba alegre generalmente ponía algo de Kesha o Lady Gaga, si me encontraba irritada me gustaba oír algo mas "pesado", Korn y Linkin Park eran mis bandas predilectas para mis días de furia. Al estar deprimida, My Chemical Romance siempre acudía a mi rescate, y este momento no fue la excepción. Coloqué lo más alto que el volumen del pequeño aparato me permitió "Disenchanted" y me entretuve tarareando la canción mientras observaba la desolada y semi-oscura calle.

Un toque en mi hombro me sobresaltó de inmediato. Di media vuelta mi cabeza precipitadamente y, para mi gran alivio, solo se trataba de Sai.

- Me asustaste – suspiré

- Lo lamento feíta – contesto burlón para luego sentarse a mi lado

- Imbécil – prácticamente gruñí

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué ese carácter? – preguntó sorprendido

- No pasa nada, es solo que estoy cansada… – no pensaba contarle lo de minutos atrás. Sería solo un mal recuerdo

- De acuerdo… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No, gracias. Estoy esperando a alguien…

- Lo sospechaba, ¿Quién es el maldito? – preguntó a modo de burla

- Nadie Sai – suspiré cansada – Es solo un amigo de Naruto

- Oh, ya veo… entonces me marcho – dijo con ¿tristeza? – Hasta luego feíta

- Hasta luego paliducho, nos vemos – me despedí para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla izquierda. El solo sonrió y se marcho directo a su auto.

Me coloqué de nuevo los auriculares y seguí escuchando música. Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, sintiendo la cálida brisa veraniega sobre mi cuerpo cuando volví a sentir un toque en el hombro. Definitivamente hoy Sai tenía ganas de burlarse de mí. Giré mi rostro, esta vez sin una pizca de miedo, cuando me encontré con aquel desgraciado del bar. Me paré de inmediato de mi lugar, quedando frente a frente a él. Era un hombre robusto y fuerte, lo suficiente como para trabajar de matón de algún importante millonario. Me llevaba fácilmente dos cabezas. Su calva cabeza brillaba debido a las luces de la calle que se proyectaban en la misma. Sus ojos eran azules y pequeños y la desagradable sonrisa que mostraba en aquel momento lograba mostrar sus asquerosos y amarillentos dientes.

- Hola de nuevo, muñequita – saludó el mismo

- ¿Q-qué quiere? – traté de decir lo más calmada posible

- Muchísimas cosas. Pero ahora se me antoja algo que solo tú puedes darme y realmente deseo cumplir mi capricho

- N-no tengo mucho dinero, pero puedo darle mi MP3 y algunos yenes que traigo – traté de negociar

- No se trata de eso lindura. Cuando te dije allá adentro – dijo señalando el bar – que quería probar tu trasero, hablaba en serio

- Es usted un degenerado. Debería tener vergüenza… – le espeté cargada de furia

- Créeme que no la tengo y he cometido actos peores del que voy a cometer ahora – amenazó acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

De inmediato trate de escapar de aquel lugar, no había gente alrededor por lo que sería en vano gritar por ayuda. Habría avanzado a penas dos metros cuando sentí un brusco tirón en mi cabello.

- ¿A dónde vas? Ni siquiera hemos empezado – dijo cerca de mi oído para luego pasar su asquerosa y húmeda lengua a lo largo de mi cuello. Traté de liberarme de su agarre pero todos mis esfuerzos se vieron vilmente frustrados. Era como si un pequeño antílope quisiera escapar de las feroces garras de un león. Su cruel destino estaba predicho… al igual que el mío.

Me arrastró, con muy poco esfuerzo, al oscuro callejón que estaba pegado al bar, en donde se colocaban los desperdicios y demás cosas que irían a parar al basurero.

Una de sus enormes manos tapaba mi boca y la otra se encargaba de desgarrar desesperadamente mi camisa. Mientras que una de sus piernas se encontraba en medio de las mías para evitar que lograra propinarle una patada.

Mis lágrimas caían una tras otra sin cesar. Siempre había imaginado el momento de mi primera vez de un modo romántico y tierno. Y esto no tenía nada aquello, me iban a quitar mi preciada inocencia de la manera más ruin y desagradable posible.

Resignada ante el destino cerré mis ojos con fuerza, como si ello fuera a evitar que sintiera dolor y pena. Su mano, que ya había logrado convertir en tirones mi camisa, ahora se encargaba de acariciar mis senos por sobre la tela del sostén y la otra liberó mi boca y pasó a sostener mis manos que se movían frenéticamente, colocándolas por encima de mi cabeza, logrando así inmovilizarme por completo.

Súbitamente, sentí como su mano se desplazaba de mis senos hasta mis piernas descubiertas a las cuales acarició hasta hartarse.

- Tu piel es tan suave muñeca…- susurró cerca de mi oído lujuriosamente

- P-por favor, deténgase, se lo ruego… - dije lo más claro que pude, en el tono más misericordioso posible

- Voy a disfrutar tanto esto… - dijo ignorando por completo mis súplicas y siguiendo con su asqueroso manoseo

Estaba completamente perdida. Volví a cerrar mis ojos, esperaba que Dios se apiadara de mí e hiciera que aquello pasara lo más rápido posible.

Su mano comenzaba a adentrarse en mi falda, llegando hasta mi ropa interior cuando, de repente, dejé de sentir aquel repugnante tacto. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y vi a aquel sujeto chillando de dolor en el suelo mientras con ambas manos se sostenía la ahora ensangrentada cabeza. Sorprendida, parpadeé repetidas veces para luego contemplar mí alrededor. La profunda oscuridad en el que estaba sumido aquel callejón dificultaba mi tarea de encontrar la razón por la que mi captor terminó de aquella manera. Con notable esfuerzo logré identificar a una figura que se alzaba a unos pocos metros de mí.

- ¿Q-quién es? – articulé con notable esfuerzo

- Soy yo, tranquila – dijo su aterciopelada y varonil vos que se encontraba algo sobresaltada

- ¿Sa-Sasuke?

- Si… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó a medida que acortaba la poca distancia que nos separaba

- S-si – tartamudeé para luego romper a llorar sin control. Odiaba hacerlo en frente de otras personas, pero simplemente no me pude contener. Observé sus enigmáticos ojos negros que sin dudas detonaban una ira incontenible.

- Desgraciado, voy a matarte – dijo el matón mientras se levantaba a tientas todavía sujetándose con una mano la cabeza

- Hmp, inténtalo – espetó Sasuke. Pude divisar en una de sus manos una especie de palo que supuse sería de madera. Al parecer aquella fue el "arma" que utilizó para herir de tal manera a aquel sujeto.

La pelea se desataba de manera desesperante ante mis ojos. Aunque Sasuke tenía todas las fichas para ganar, aquel hombre, con su gran altura y robustez, no dejaba de intimidarme. El mismo lanzaba golpes lentos y topes al aire tratando de que al menos unos diera en el blanco. Ver pelear a Sasuke era todo un espectáculo. Sus movimientos eran tan ligeros y gráciles como los de una gacela y al momento de atacar lo hacía con golpes suaves y precisos, evitando así desperdiciar cualquier gramo de energía. Sus golpes iban dirigidos a los puntos vitales del atacante, logrando como resultado final que el mismo terminara retorciéndose de dolor en el frío y húmedo suelo. La victoria definitivamente había sido para Sasuke.

Terminado aquello se acercó a mí, al verme titiritar de miedo y frío se sacó el elegante saco negro que traía puesto en ese momento colocándomelo por sobre los hombros

- Tranquila. Ya pasó todo… - me dijo transmitiéndome una seguridad indescriptible.

Completamente feliz me arrojé a su fuerte y amplio pecho sujetándolo con mis manos y humedeciendo con mis lágrimas su fina camisa blanca. El dudó unos segundos pero luego pude sentir como me envolvía con sus fuertes brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi cabello. Me sentí más segura y protegida que nunca.

De repente sentí como una de sus suaves manos levantaba mi rostro y mientras me hipnotizaba con sus hermosos ojos negros su pulgar se encargaba de limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas. No se sería producto del estrés postraumático o el cansancio que me parecía notar su rostro cada vez más cerca del mío. Al ver como su mentolado aliento despertaba mis fosas nasales pude darme cuenta de que no se trataba de una simple alucinación. Sus carnosos y tentadores labios estaban a tan solo centímetros de los míos, listos para dar en su blanco en cualquier instante. Atontada ante su especie de embrujo cerré mis ojos, esperando sentir el impacto de su irresistible y totalmente **prohibida** boca…

* * *

Hola a todos! Espero que el capitulo de hoy los haya dejado satisfechos xP Es el mas largo hasta ahora y el que, personalmente, mas me gusto también xP

Para que no queden dudas en la primera parte narra Naruto y en la segunda Sakura. La de Sakura se me extendió mucho pero creo que era necesario que fuera así, esta bueno ver como se siente cada uno en el momento que pasan las cosas n.n Y en cuanto a Naruto, se que por ahí parece que le cambie la personalidad XD pero lo hice así porque Hinata para el es muy muy importante y su rechazo realmente le hacia terriblemente mal, pero en los próximos capítulos volverá a la normalidad, no se preocupen XD

Bueno, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, los que dejan reviews, los alertas y los que agregan la historia a favoritos n.n, me pone súper contenta que le den una oportunidad, seguramente muchos dejaron de leer cuando leyeron el primer capi pensando que era un Yaoi pero realmente no lo es, es un SasuSaku XD ya verán como se van desarrollando las cosas de a poco entre ellos dos y también lo que pasara con Naruto, Hinata, y ahora, Sai que va a ser un personaje bastante importante ;)

Un beso grande a todos, en especial a mi queridísima **Teme-chan** que siempre me ayuda y aconseja en todo momento, **gracias amiga por todo**!

Nos leemos pronto! :)

P.D: Cualquier crítica y/o sugerencia es bienvenida, al igual si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar n.n


	4. Chapter 4

_- ¿Hace cuanto que lleva desmayada?_

_- Toda la noche…_

_- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, pronto despertará…_

_- Si, Sakura-chan es muy fuerte_

Esas voces… Naruto, Hinata, Ino…Pero, ¿y **él**? Estábamos tan cerca, tan _íntima_ _y comprometedoramente_ cerca pero… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió luego? ¿En dónde me encontraba ahora y a qué se debía el molesto ardor en mi cabeza? Y… ¿Por qué oía las voces de Naruto, Hinata e Ino y no la de él? De una extraña e irracional manera sentía la necesidad de que él estuviera allí, precisaba de aquella reconfortante calma que me había brindado en aquel aberrante momento. De esa inmensa paz que sentí con tan solo ser abrazada y contenida por él. Yo simple e inexplicablemente _lo necesitaba a él allí…_

- ¿S-Sasuke? – musité a medida que abría los ojos. Noté que estaba recostada sobre una cómoda cama, en una habitación completamente blanca y bien iluminada. Un par de bolsas de suero se encontraban a un lado de mi y sus finos tubos iban dirigidos a las venas de mi brazo izquierdo

- ¡Sakura-chan! – gritó Naruto completamente emocionado mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme eufóricamente – ¡al fin despiertas! Que alivio…

- N-Naruto me asfixias – logré decir tratando inútilmente de apartarlo

- Lo lamento Sakura-chan, pero… estaba muy preocupado – pude notar como sus bonitos ojos azules comenzaban a nublarse de irreprimibles lágrimas

- T-todos lo estábamos Sakura – comentó Hinata tímidamente a medida que se acercaba a nosotros junto con Ino

- Es verdad – suspiró Ino

- No tienen de que preocuparse, lo que me paso no fue nada…

- Nada comparado con lo que te podría haber pasado Sakura-chan – musitó Naruto bajando la mirada y apretando los puños con fuerza – Si Sasuke no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

- Pero lo hizo Naruto, es inútil pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. Estoy bien, eso lo que importa

- No, Sakura-chan. Me encargaré de que ese sujeto no vuelva a pisar la calle – mencionó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con suma dulzura

- Gracias Naruto. Te quiero – dije tratando de aguantar las inevitables lágrimas a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa afloraba de mis labios – Ahora explícame qué ocurrió, ¿por qué me encuentro aquí y… dónde esta Sasuke? – dije, soltando lo último en un apenas audible susurro

- No pude hablar mucho con Sasuke pero me dijo lo necesario. Me contó que te desmayaste una vez que él acabó con aquel sujeto. Te trajo hasta aquí en su automóvil mientras la policía se encargaba del otro asunto. Ahora se marchó para actuar de testigo acerca de lo que ocurrió.

- Oh, ya veo… ¿él se encuentra bien?

- ¡Claro que si dattebayo! – contestó emocionado – Sasuke es muy fuerte – siguió mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un tierno color carmín

- Me alegro mucho – contesté mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi dolorida cabeza

- ¿T-te duele algo Sakura? – preguntó Hinata preocupada – El estrés provoco que la fiebre volviera

- Solo un poco la cabeza

- Bien, entonces será estrictamente necesario que te tomes esta semana libre – replicó Naruto

- No Naruto, sabes bien que eso es— quise decir pero de inmediato fui interrumpida por la chillona vos de Ino

- Frentona, si no lo haces por las buenas… será por las malas – amenazó. Ino no mentía, mi querida amiga rubia seria capaz de amordazarme a la cama para evitar que escapara, era obstinada en demasía y siempre conseguía lo que quería

- Como sea – contesté desviando la mirada. No estaba de ánimos para discutir. Ya vería la manera de evitarme una semana entera de reposo

- Sakura-chan, ¿no te enojas si voy un rato a acompañar a Sasuke?– preguntó Naruto apenado

- Por supuesto que no Naruto, ve y mándale saludos de mi parte – le contesté mientras intentaba esbozar mi mejor sonrisa

- Muchas gracias Sakura-chan. El teme debe estar más que agotado, paso todo el día en la jefatura de policías…

- Por nada. Nos vemos luego

- Hasta luego muchachas – mencionó despidiéndose de todas – y por favor no te esfuerces ¡Vigílala Hinata! – agregó a lo último

- C-claro Naruto-kun – respondió Hinata enrojecida. Pude notar un deje de pena en sus bonitos ojos perla los cuales observaban fijamente la puerta por donde Naruto ya se había retirado. Más tarde le preguntaría a qué se debía…

Ino e Hinata pasaron la tarde en el hospital conmigo. Los disparates de mi amiga rubia y los infantiles reproches que Hinata enrojecida le hacia lograron que mi estado de ánimo mejorara notablemente, fuimos interrumpidas solo un par de veces por una amable enfermera que se encargaba de cambiar mi bolsa de suero. Entre bromas y charlas, el día pasó más que rápido y, cuando nos detuvimos para tomar un descanso, nos dimos cuenta de que la noche ya había llegado, el reloj colgado de la blanca y pulcra pared marcaba las nueve en punto.

- Demonios, que rápido pasó el día – rechistó Ino

- E-es mejor que nos retiremos, Sakura necesita descansar – dijo Hinata

- Claro que no, no estoy cansada y me encanta estar con ustedes – reproché

- Frentona deja de hacerte la fuerte, tienes unas ojeras tremendas. Mañana volveremos, ¿no Hinata?

- Claro que si Sakura. Descansa por favor

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos chicas

- H-hasta luego Sakura. Saluda a Naruto-kun de mi parte – musitó Hinata levemente sonrojada

- Lo haré - aseguré

- Adiós Frentona – se despidió Ino

Ya sola en aquel pequeño cuarto, decidí obedecer al cansancio y me recosté en la amplia y cómoda cama. Cerré mis ojos, esperando a que el sueño acudiera, cuando de repente escuché como la puerta de la habitación se abría. Decidí ignorar aquello y seguir en mi actual pose, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Seguramente se trataría de la misma enfermera que había entrado anteriormente para volver a realizar la misma tarea: renovar mi suero.

Pero mi predicción era errónea. Mis fosas nasales captaron una exquisita y costosa fragancia. Y, aquella esencia tan característica solo la poseía una persona. Casi de inmediato, pude sentir el frío de sus dedos sobre mi acalorada cabeza, logrando que pegara un leve respingo y un prácticamente inaudible suspiro huyera de mis ahora temblorosos labios. Se movieron delicadamente sobre mi frente por un breve lapso de tiempo, luego se detuvieron en el centro y supuse que querría controlar mi temperatura.

Finalmente decidí abrir los ojos, después de todo era inútil fingir si en realidad llevaba todo el día queriendo saber que había sido de él…

- H-hola – me limité a decir, jamás se me haría fácil hablar con él. De inmediato su penetrante mirada colisionó con la mía y me sentí el ser mas pequeño e insignificante del planeta

- Pensé que dormías – dijo mientras retiraba su mano de mi frente a la velocidad de un rayo

- Eso intentaba

- Lo lamento. Será mejor que te deje descansar

- ¡No! – me apresure a contestar – es decir, n-no quise ofenderte

- Descuida, debes estar agotada. Iré con Naruto, en este momento se encuentra en la recepción del hospital firmando unos papeles. De seguro mañana te darán el alta. Te veo luego – se despidió

- ¡Espera! – prácticamente grité, saliendo de mi breve transe, cuando se encontraba abriendo la perilla de la puerta

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con normalidad, acercándose nuevamente a mi

- B-bueno y-yo quiero saber… qué fue lo que sucedió

- No creo que haga bien en rememorarte como alguien casi abusa de ti – contestó con sarcasmo

- No me refiero a eso – repliqué agachando la mirada – ¿Q-qué sucedió cuando nosotros e-estábamos…?estábamos bueno…ya sabes

- ¿Te refieres a cuando estábamos abrazados? – mencionó sin una pizca de dificultad o sorpresa, esbozando su característica y arrogante media sonrisa

- S-si – respondí sintiendo mis mejillas arder

- Sentí que temblabas mucho por lo que decidí posar mis labios sobre tu frente para comprobar si la fiebre había vuelto. Luego, repentinamente, te desmayaste en mis brazos – contestó con normalidad. Así que eso fue lo que había sucedido. Un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y una vocecilla interior reprendió a mi pervertida mente "Tonta Sakura, como si el novio de tu hermano te hubiese podido besar" Completamente cierto y vergonzoso

- Oh, yo… lo siento mucho

- Te disculpas demasiado, eres molesta – replicó manteniendo su típica y exasperante sonrisa

- Estaba por rechistar pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando a la vista a mi rubio preferido, mostrando esa hermosa y radiante sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi lado, junto a Sasuke

- Mucho mejor, solo algo cansada… – contesté con sinceridad

- No te preocupes, descansa – mencionó amablemente – Sasuke, ve a casa, yo me quedo con Sakura-chan – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al susodicho

- No Naruto – me apresuré a contestar. Basta de ser la molestia de siempre – Ve con Sasuke, estaré bien. Ya no tengo cinco años – dije a modo de reproche

- ¿E-estas segura Sakura-chan? – preguntó dudoso

- Claro que si. Vayan

- D-de acuerdo. Mañana vendremos por ti, ya arreglé para que te dieran el alta y puedas descansar tranquila en casa

- Muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego

- ¡Hasta luego Sakura-chan! Vamos teme

- Hmp, dobe. Hasta luego… _molesta _– saludó Sasuke antes de marcharse, mencionando lo ultimo en un apenas audible susurro, acompañado de una picara sonrisa que logró que los vellos de mi piel se erizaran de inmediato

Esa noche el sueño no acudió a mi tan rápido y fácil como me hubiese gustado. Constantes mareos sacudían mi cabeza, y no solo se debían a la cansina fiebre, todos los estresantes acontecimientos que me habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo eran la razón principal de ello. Si bien nunca fui una persona afortunada, ahora dudaba seriamente de estar bajo algún tipo de macabro maleficio. Y, lo peor de todo, es que todos mis problemas de alguna u otra manera desembocaban en lo mismo: Sasuke Uchiha. Desde que él había aparecido en mi vida, las cosas se alteraron completa y catastróficamente. Realmente esperaba que todo volviera ser lo de antes, en donde mis eventos desafortunados no eran tan terroríficamente habituales y mi apego con mi hermano no se veía afectado por nada ni nadie. Suponía que con el tiempo todo se reestablecería y aprendería a aceptar a Sasuke, por mas que él fuera el responsable de ciertas cosas que oprimían mi mente y corazón y, lamentablemente, aun no era capaz de descifrarlas.

Finalmente la mañana llegó y con ella las personas que habían rondado mi mente toda la noche.

- ¡Sakura-chan! Llegamos – saludó enérgicamente Naruto abalanzándose sobre mí a toda prisa – Estuve preocupado por ti

- Naruto, fue solo una noche –

- Aun así, te extrañé mucho

- Tranquilo, hoy ya estaré en casa y no volverás a extrañarme ¿verdad?

- ¡Así es dattebayo! – río mientras se rascaba la nuca

- Estúpido dobe – gruñó Sasuke, quien se había situado junto a él. Vestía un elegante traje negro. Una camisa blanca con los botones del principio desabrochados completaban el atuendo de una forma perfecta. _Ese_ chico era malditamente perfecto

Como había mencionado Sasuke el día anterior, esa mañana me dieron el alta y, luego de haber desayunado, nos marchamos en el lujoso automóvil de la pareja de mi hermano.

Al llegar a casa, una inmensa felicidad me embargó y casi de inmediato huí despavorida a mi amada habitación. Arrojé mis cosas a un lado mientras me tiraba a mi cómoda cama. _Paz, al fin paz_…

- Sakura-chan, lamento molestarte pero hay algo importante que quiero decirte – dijo Naruto mientras entraba a mi habitación. ¿Paz? Eso no existe en el caótico mundo de Sakura Haruno Uzumaki.

- Descuida, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – le pregunté mientras me incorporaba y quedaba ahora sentada en el borde del colchón

- Bueno, no es algo demasiado importante pero creo que ya deberías saberlo – comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a mi lado y jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente

- Naruto me asustas, ¿qué sucede?

- Bueno es que… – intento decir a medida que se sentaba junto a mi

- ¿Qué? – pregunté impacientemente

- S-Sasuke… él quiere que conozcamos a su familia, _los dos_

No, el mundo de Sakura Haruno Uzumaki no era tan solo caótico. Su mundo era desesperante, impredecible, catastrófico, incoherente y terriblemente alterable. Bienvenidos a mi loca vida y por favor tengan cuidado de no resultar heridos en el proceso, no me haré cargo de posibles daños psicológicos.

* * *

Habían pasado ya una semana de aquel terrible incidente en el cual Sakura casi era abusada. Afortunadamente pude llegar a tiempo y terminar con aquel imbécil antes de que el asunto se tornara serio. Minutos más tarde, la policía llego para apresar al delincuente y de inmediato lleve a Sakura al hospital, debido al estrés al que había sido sometida calló rendida en mis brazos antes de que pudiera corroborar su temperatura corporal.

El personal se comportó eficazmente y en menos de media hora Sakura estaba internada. Lo difícil vino después. Tuve que ser muy delicado con Naruto al contarle el terrible hecho, él era demasiado sobre protector con su hermana y lo que le había ocurrido era motivo suficiente para que una enorme depresión lo embargara. Fue terrible verlo llorar desconsoladamente luego de haberle dado la noticia, lo contuve lo mejor que mi frío y ególatra carácter me permitió y, después de una hora, pudo calmarse y pensar con claridad. Le prometí que me encargaría de que aquel sujeto pagara por lo que había cometido y su expresión pasó de una de desconsuelo y tristeza a una de alegría y confianza. Jamás lo defraudaría y él sabía muy bien aquello. Aproveché aquel momento para finalmente contarle mi plan de presentación familiar a Naruto, tal vez no era el adecuado pero me veía en la necesidad de hacerlo y, además, contaba con la posibilidad de que aquello lograra que se sintiese un poco mejor. Creo que mi intuición había sido correcta porque pude ver como de sus labios florecía una alegre sonrisa.

_- ¿E-estas seguro de esto S-Sasuke? – me preguntó tímidamente_

_- Claro que lo estoy – contesté _

_- Sabes que no es necesario que – quiso decir pero no deje que continuara_

_- Si que lo es, dentro de dos semanas te presentare a mi familia, esta decidido_

_- G-gracias teme_

_- Por nada dobe y, algo mas_

_- Si, dime_

_- Sakura también tiene que ir. Mis padres querrán saber todo sobre ti y es mejor que se sepa todo desde un principio_

_- Me parece bien, ya hablaré con ella_

_- De acuerdo_

Más tarde me retiré a la comisaría para actuar de testigo y poner en evidencia las pruebas que incriminaban a aquel bastardo. Pasé toda la madrugada allí pero valió la pena ya que el sujeto fue apresado de inmediato. Naruto llego más a hacerme compañía y luego de un par de horas pudimos retirarnos. Nos dirigimos nuevamente al hospital, Naruto se marchó hacia la recepción para firmar los papeles de internación de Sakura y yo me dirigí hacia la habitación de la susodicha.

La tenue y blanquecina luz iluminaba el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura quien se encontraba recostada sobre la amplia cama. Sus cabellos rosados se encontraban desparramados en el almohadón y sus mejillas teñidas de un leve color carmín. Cuidadosamente me acerqué a su lado y apoyé la palma de mi mano en su cabeza. Mis fríos dedos tomaron contacto con su cálida frente y ella dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible brinquito acompañado de un suave suspiro. Sonreí ante su acción, incluso estando inconsciente era sumamente sensible a mi contacto.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa y pensé que había interrumpido su sueño. Estaba por marcharme pero su suplica me lo impidió. Regresé a su lado y la miré impasible. Sus cabellos caían alborotadamente a los lados de su rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, se veía simplemente adorable.

Una sonrisa volvió a surgir de mi rostro cuando me preguntó lo que había ocurrido luego de nuestro abrazo. Cuando le di mi respuesta, creí ver una imperceptible muestra de desilusión plasmada en sus ojos, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Estaba decepcionada porque creía que algo distinto ocurriría? O tal vez, simplemente estaba apenada por el íntimo acercamiento al que la había sometido. De seguro había sido aquello, tal vez abrazarla no había sido la mejor opción pero fue un mero impulso que fui incapaz de contener y, sinceramente, no estaba en lo absoluto arrepentido. Estrecharla entre mis brazos logró que mi ira se viera suprimida y que una especie de extraña pero agradable sensación de calma me envolviera.

Naruto interrumpió nuestra conversación y, sin más, nos marchamos. Volvimos al otro día en su búsqueda y regresamos al departamento. Sakura huyó despavorida a su habitación y Naruto se acercó a mí. Beso suavemente mis labios y dijo que le daría la noticia a su hermana.

Los días pasaban fugazmente. Ingenuamente pensé que mi relación con Sakura dejaría de ser tan tensa y podrían darse las cosas con naturalidad, tal como debían ser. Pero, desde que había sido dada de alta en el hospital, nuestra relación se había vuelto más extraña de lo que ya era. Si bien antes apenas podíamos mantener una conversación, ahora directamente no había diálogo entre nosotros, simples monosílabos eran los que intercambiábamos. Las veces en las que ambos quedábamos solos en la casa, ella se marchaba apresuradamente alegando que tenía cosas por hacer o simplemente se retiraba y encerraba en su cuarto.

La situación se estaba tornando sumamente agotadora. Si bien ella no era nada mas que la hermana de mi pareja, el asunto me incomodaba enormemente y hasta llegaba a molestarme. Nadie ignoraba a Sasuke Uchiha, nadie. _Nadie salvo aquella molestia_. A pesar de aquello, decidí que ignorar el asunto era la mejor opción, después de todo, poco tenía que importarme lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella mocosa.

Final e inevitablemente, el día de la "gran presentación" llegó. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por retrasarlo y que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora, en donde Naruto y yo manteníamos nuestra relación privadamente sin tomarnos la gran molestia de dar explicaciones. Pero, lamentablemente, todo tiene un fin.

- S-Sasuke, ¿cómo me veo? – preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba a mi. Nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación, la noche ya había llegado y faltaba poco menos de una hora para ir a la casa de mis padres.

- Bien, dobe – dije acortando la distancia que nos separaba. Naruto llevaba una camisa gris oscura, dos de los botones del inicio se encontraban desabrochados mostrando su bronceado pecho. Un pantalón negro de vestir y unos zapatos del mismo color completaban el conjunto elegantemente. Era raro ver a Naruto vestido tan formalmente pero sinceramente, no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

- Bien, entonces veré si Sakura-chan está lista – mencionó alegremente alejándose de mí. _La próxima no escapara _pensé mientras esbozaba una perversa sonrisa.

Me dirigí al baño y contemplé mi apariencia en el pequeño espejo del aparador. Me cepillé los dientes y revolví un poco mi cabello antes de salir, le di una ojeada a mi reloj y corroboré que ya era hora de marcharse. Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuché el enorme bullicio que Naruto estaba armando

- ¡Sakura-chan! Estas preciosa – chillaba Naruto

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y vi a la elogiada pelirrosa a unos metros de mí. Naruto no mentía. Vestía un bonito y delicado vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Poseía un sutil escote en la parte delantera y la trasera se encontraba descubierta mostrando así su blanquecina y tersa piel. Llevaba el cabello recogido y un leve maquillaje que lograba resaltar sus ojos verdes. Sus mejillas se encendieron de un intenso color carmín cuando notó mi presencia. ¿Preciosa? No. _Magnífica_.

- ¡Teme ya es hora! – gritó Naruto logrando que volviera al mundo real

- Hmp, ya lo sé. Vamonos – bufé dirigiéndome hacia la salida. Sakura y Naruto me siguieron y finalmente nos subimos a mi automóvil.

Luego de una larga hora de viaje en la que Naruto se la paso roncando y Sakura completamente en silencio escuchando música de su MP3, llegamos. La mansión en donde vivían mis padres parecía deslumbrar más de lo que normalmente habituaba. La fuente de la entrada largaba limpios y cristalinos chorros de agua los cuales caían delicadamente en la base en donde diversas flores acuáticas flotaban de un lado a otro. Un camino de rocas de distintos colores rodeaba a la fuente y tallaba el camino hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. Antiguos faroles iluminaban el trayecto y le daban un toque de refinación a la imponente estructura.

Toqué el timbre y unos escasos segundos bastaron para que las grandes puertas de algarrobo se abrieran.

- Sasuke, mí querido hermano. Te hemos estado esperando – saludó Itachi con una sonrisa burlona

- Hola Itachi – me limité a contestar

- Siempre tan hablador, yo también te extrañe – comentó sarcásticamente – entonces, ¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes?

- El es Naruto – contesté señalando al ruborizado rubio

- Oh, el tan nombrado Naruto, un gusto – dijo Itachi mientras le tendía la mano a Naruto quien de inmediato correspondió a su saludo

- El gusto es mío – contestó

- Y ella es Sakura, su hermana – mencioné señalando a la pelirrosa

- Pero que linda hermana tienes Naruto – dijo Itachi con un brillo de perversión en sus ojos – un _enorme_ gusto, preciosa

- I-igualmente – contestó Sakura mientras el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba al recibir un beso de Itachi en el dorso de su mano

- Hmp, ya basta de tonterías. Entremos – contesté algo irritado. Ese maldito de Itachi, seguía tan mujeriego como siempre

Hacía mucho que no visitaba a mis padres pero todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba. La lujosa y enorme araña iluminaba perfectamente el amplio recibidor que constaba de una enorme alfombra árabe bordada a mano que lograba acaparar casi toda la habitación. Una amplia mesa de madera, en cuyo centro reposaba un largo y fino jarrón con rosas rojas en su interior, se encontraba en la zona central de la sala.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran nuestros padres? – le pregunté impaciente a Itachi

- Calma hermano. Están en el comedor. Denle sus abrigos a la mucama y acompáñenme – dijo. La joven muchacha nos contemplaba fascinada y una sonrisa afloró de sus labios cuando le dí el saco que llevaba

- E-enseguida lo guardo, señor Uchiha

- Hmp – estaba cansado de aquellas inútiles mujerzuelas, sin dudas eran todas iguales

Seguimos a Itachi y nos detuvimos en las grandes puertas de la enorme sala.

- Suerte, hermanito. Créeme que la necesitaras – susurró Itachi cerca de mí. Mis manos temblaron pero decidí ignorarlo, había llegado el momento. Junté el poco coraje que poseía y abrí las pesadas puertas

De inmediato, fijé mi vista en la enorme cantidad de personas que se encontraban a los lados de la amplia mesa. Un gran escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver aquella escena. Se suponía que solo seríamos mis padres, Itachi y yo junto a Naruto y Sakura, entonces… ¡¿qué demonios hacía toda esa gente allí? Había hablado clara y seriamente con Itachi con respecto al asunto, le había remarcado una y otra vez que aquella reunión tenía que ser completamente privada y confidencial. Si se había tomado el hecho como una broma, la pagaría muy caro.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto Itachi? – le espeté lo mas bajo que mi vos cargada de ira me permitió

- Lo lamento, sabes como es mamá. Ama el bullicio y las grandes fiestas

- Creí recalcarte que esto era serio, deberías de haber hecho algo maldita sea

- Lo intente, créeme que lo hice. Esto me sorprendió tanto como a ti, pero ya no se puede hacer nada

- Mierda, ¿y quienes son todas estas personas?

- Importantes empresarios, gente del medio, socios de papá. Mamá creyó que al fin declararías que tu homosexualidad era algo totalmente equivoco y nos presentarías a una linda chica – declaró Itachi con culpa en los ojos. Sencillamente genial

Pude escuchar a Naruto tragar con fuerza y a Sakura tartamudear por lo bajo, esto era una completa desgracia. En un fugaz pero disimulado movimiento los tomé a ambos del brazo y comencé a retroceder los pasos que habíamos dado al entrar al salón. Pensaba huir inmediatamente de allí. No podía exponer a Naruto de esa manera y tampoco poner en ridículo a mis padres. Habíamos logrado retroceder unos escasos metros cuando una muy conocida voz chilló emocionada mi nombre.

- ¡Sasuke-chan! Al fin llegas hijo mío – declaró mi madre alegremente.

Estaba completamente jodido.

* * *

¡Holaaaa! Ya un mes sin actualizar, perdón u.u Espero no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización :S

En cuanto al cap, primero narra Sakura y luego Sasuke. Como verán, las cosas se ponen cada vez mas tensas y difíciles. El pobre de Sasuke esta en el horno XD , ya verán que hará para solucionar el problema :P

En fin, no tengo nada más que decir. Gracias por sus reviews! Son los que me dan ganas para seguir con la historia n.n Un beso y nos estamos leyendo!

P.D 1: Si quieren pasense a leer mi nuevo one-shot "**Stolen Life**" y lean las advertencias antes de leer onegaii n.n

P.D2: Temeeeee-chan o Luciana Flores XDDD Gracias por el apoyo de siempre mi queridisisisisima(? amiga XD


	5. Chapter 5

Habían sido dos semanas completamente extenuantes y demandadoras. La primera le correspondió al reposo que, lamentablemente, fui incapaz de evitar. Me la pasé encerrada en mi habitación, totalmente aislada del exterior y recibiendo continuas y agradables visitas de Ino e Hinata. Recibí una gran cantidad de llamadas y mensajes de texto por parte de Sai en donde demostró lo muy preocupado que había estado por mi y había criticado sin consuelo al "amigo" de mi hermano por no llegar a recogerme a tiempo. Tampoco salí impune de su reñida, me hizo jurarle que cuando volviera al trabajo solo él podría traerme de vuelta a casa y yo no me podría negar. En ese momento pensé que el adjetivo calificativo "molesta" cada vez me sentaba mejor. Naruto, por su parte, trabajó arduamente la semana entera teniendo esporádicos momentos libres. Sasuke… él también, probablemente, estaría muy ocupado ya que solo lo había visto un par de veces de las cuales luego de breves segundos había desaprovechado huyendo cobardemente a mi cuarto. Sin saber por qué, cada día era más sensible a su mera presencia.

La segunda semana mejoró un 0,001% ya que finalmente había logrado convencer a Naruto de volver a mi "anhelado" trabajo. Fui gratamente recibida por todos a excepción de mi _adorada_ jefa quien me regañó por no ser lo "suficientemente cuidadosa", casi me violaban y pretendía que fuera cuidadosa en una vil situación que me había tomado completamente desprevenida, maldita vieja loca.

Sai hizo que cumpliera mi promesa al pie de la letra, me llevó todos los benditos días que salía del trabajo de vuelta a casa. En un par de ocasiones me invitó a tomar algo y acepté gustosa, realmente disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Era un sujeto un tanto extraño pero sus locas ocurrencias siempre lograban hacerme sonreír.

Mi extraña "relación" con Sasuke no había avanzado nada, de hecho habíamos retrocedido un largo trecho. Resultaban demasiado evidentes las veces en que lo esquivaba y él no era un idiota, sabía perfectamente que no me podía desenvolver cuando estábamos a solas. Sin embargo, y afortunadamente, jamás me interrogó al respecto. Pensándolo bien debería importarle un comino lo que me pasara, _mejor_.

Dos días antes de la "gran presentación" mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios. La noticia de por si me había impactado enormemente y es que sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no tan pronto… Traté de ignorar el asunto y seguir adelante, le demostraría a Naruto que contaba conmigo al cien por ciento. Ese mismo día Hinata me invitó a su casa y de inmediato acepté ir. No le había contado a nadie sobre esto y la verdad era que guardarme las cosas para mi sola no me hacía nada bien. Hinata siempre sería mi gran y fiel confidente.

- ¡Buenas tardes Hinata! – saludé a mi amiga. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, la hora exacta en la que Hinata me había citado.

- B-buenas tardes, Sakura – saludó ella tímidamente. A pesar de los años de amistad que compartíamos, aun seguía sin acostumbrarse por completo a mis eufóricos saludos. Sonreí a modo de respuesta y le brindé un gran abrazo, como los que Naruto acostumbraba a darme

- ¡S-Sakura! – tartamudeó Hinata avergonzada

- Vamos Hinata, tienes que acostumbrarte. Además, cuando Naruto te abraza nunca le recriminas nada – le reproché con falsa molestia

- E-es que y-yo n-no puedo d-decirle – comenzó a murmurar mientras un rojo intenso hacía acto de presencia en sus mejillas

- Ya ya, calma. Estaba bromeando, ¡entremos!

Hinata pareció recobrarse y a continuación nos dirigimos a su alcoba. Quise contenerme y esperar a que la señora Chiyo nos trajera el té a la habitación para poder contarle sobre el asunto de la presentación a Hinata, pero fue imposible.

- Hinata, mi vida es un caos, ¿lo sabías verdad?

- Siempre dices lo mismo Saku

- Pero esta vez en serio, créeme

- ¿P-por qué? ¿Sucedió algo grave? – preguntó Hinata algo asustada

- Aún no…El sábado conoceré a la familia de la pareja de mi hermano

- ¿T-tan rápido? – musitó sorprendida y apenada. Siempre que hablaba sobre aquel delicado tema con Hinata su vos temblaba más de lo habitual mientras que su mirada se tornaba triste y opaca. Lo más probable era que aun no asumiera por completo el hecho de que mi hermano era homosexual, a mi también me había tomado mi largo tiempo procesarlo. La entendía y prefería callar antes que preguntar algo que resultaría incómodo para ambas

- Si, yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero, si lo analizas bien, tal vez ya sea el momento. Hace dos años que son pareja después de todo…

- Si, supongo que esta bien… – comentó agachando la mirada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Lamento atormentarte con mis problemas personales Hinata…– comenté apenada. Y es que, tal vez Hinata no estaba de humor para tener que soportarme y yo estaba siendo muy egoísta aprovechándome vilmente de su humilde predisposición

- S-si, no te preocupes, fue solo un leve mareo – luego de una breve pausa, continuó – Tu nunca me molestas Sakura, valoro mucho que puedas confiar en mi – dijo mientras volvía a alzar la cabeza y me brindaba una sonrisa sincera – Dime, ¿ya sabes que vas a ponerte?

- Pues, no le he pensado y tampoco creo que sea importante

- ¿No me habías dicho que Sasuke-kun provenía de una familia adinerada?

- Si, ¿y qué tiene que ver con lo que vaya a usar?

- Bueno, tal vez sea conveniente que uses algo formal. Yo podría prestarte algo si no tienes

- Oh, si… es verdad. Gracias Hinata, sería de gran ayuda

- Por nada. Ven, tengo un vestido que te ira precioso

Fuimos hacia su enorme armario y luego de breves minutos en los que Hinata revolvió el amplio placard lleno de prendas de todo tipo, logró sacar un bonito vestido rojo. Jamás tuve la dicha de usar una prenda tan elegante como aquella, era algo irónico que el día en que finalmente podría vestir sofisticadamente fuera uno que personalmente pospondría por el resto de mi vida. Cuando me lo probé, Hinata me dijo que se me veía precioso. Yo me sentía rara pero decidí confiar en ella y acepté llevar puesto aquello.

Los dos días que siguieron pasaron fugazmente y el día que hubiera pospuesto por siempre inevitablemente llegó.

La mañana en la escuela resultó bastante tediosa, los exámenes finales fueron más complejos de lo que había esperado pero fui capaz de resolverlos exitosamente. Los trabajos prácticos que tanto me habían costado realizar me fueron entregados ese mismo día y afortunadamente todos estaban aprobados, la semana que me había ausentado no había repercutido en mi desempeño escolar.

Ino e Hinata también lograron aprobar todo de modo que decidimos festejarlo a la salida de la escuela yendo a comer algo a un bar que se encontraba cerca de allí.

- ¿Qué les parece si hoy a la noche salimos? – comentó Ino antes de llevarse una porción de pizza a la boca

- Lo siento Ino pero tengo un compromiso – contesté

- ¿Compromiso? ¿Qué tipo de compromiso? Nunca me contaste nada al respecto – reprochó la rubia con notoria disconformidad enmarcada en su rostro

- B-bueno veras, es algo relacionado al trabajo de Naruto

- ¿Y qué tienes que ver tú con el trabajo de tu hermano?

- Pues es una fiesta que organizan las personas del hospital. Es una vez por año y la realizan en vísperas de fin de año, los empleados pueden llevar consigo a sus familiares y Naruto me invitó – mentí sin creer que yo había sido capaz de aquello, menos con alguien tan importante como lo era Ino para mí

- Oh, ya veo… ¿y ya sabes qué usarás?

- Si, Hinata me prestó algo

- ¡No es justo! ¿Hinata sabía y yo no? – chilló Ino encolerizada

- Perdón Ino, no fue mi intención – respondí apenada

- Por esta vez te perdono, pero contigo Hinata estoy enojada – dijo Ino dirigiéndose a la susodicha. Pero no recibió respuesta. Hinata se encontraba mirando fijamente a la ventana, completamente ausente a nuestro tema de conversación. Sus ojos nuevamente reflejaban esa tristeza que días antes había opacado su mirada

- ¿Hinata estas bien? – le pregunté agitando la palma de mi mano cerca de su rostro

- Oh yo lo s-siento, ¿de qué hablaban? – dijo mientras volvía a enfocar su atención en nosotras

- Nada importante, no te preocupes – contesté

Nuestra conversación continuó normalmente hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y tuvimos que abandonar el lugar. Hinata e Ino me desearon suerte para mi "gran noche" y se despidieron de mí, Ino con una sonrisa traviesa e Hinata con la misma desolada y preocupante mirada de esa tarde… definitivamente había algo que me estaba ocultando, algo que iba mas haya del tema de su aceptación hacia la homosexualidad de Naruto y yo me encargaría de hablar seriamente con ella al respecto.

Ya en casa me apresuré a darme una rápida ducha para luego poder alistarme. Debido a que mis conocimientos en cuanto a peluquería eran nulos, me peiné sencillamente recogiendo parte de mi cabello. Me maquillé como normalmente acostumbraba, tratando de destacar mis ojos y agregando algo de rubor a mis pálidas mejillas. Finalmente me coloqué el vestido y los zapatos de tacón negros que normalmente usaba para salir. Me acerqué al espejo de mi habitación y, para mi enorme sorpresa, quedé gratamente satisfecha. Solía ser del tipo de personas que se menosprecian y no se valoran lo suficiente pero, increíblemente, esta vez no fue así. Sonreí alegremente ante el resultado que había obtenido y me retiré de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente y cuando finalmente llegué sana y salva a planta baja suspiré aliviada, por el momento todo iba bien…

- ¡Sakura-chan! estas preciosa… – chilló Naruto tomándome desprevenida

- G-gracias Naruto, pero no es para tanto

- ¡Pero de veras! Preciosa es poco… ¡Preciosísima!

Estaba por reprocharlo pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y un leve mareo sacudió mi cabeza. Desvié la mirada desorientada y me lo encontré a **él** a unos escasos metros de mí.

Su penetrante mirada impactó de inmediato con la mía, logrando que mi estómago se revolviera y los vellos de mi piel se erizaran. De seguro mis mejillas habrían adoptado ese maldito color carmín intenso que tanto me delataba. Se veía guapísimo, y no es que habitualmente no lo fuera pero, aquel elegante traje se amoldaba perfectamente a su esculpido cuerpo y destacaba aún más la belleza natural que poseía. Su amplio pecho, sus caderas estrechas, sus largas y tonificadas piernas… absolutamente todo en él era malditamente _perfecto_.

Sonrió con sorna y altivez antes de anunciar que teníamos que partir.

El viaje se hizo breve, la música de mi MP3 me mantenía distraída y lograba que mi mente y cuerpo se relajaran. Fue claramente notoria la diferencia de panoramas cuando íbamos llegando a la "pequeña casa" de la familia de Sasuke. Era un barrio de lo más lujoso, esplendorosas mansiones se alzaban frente a mí, reluciendo aún más en la noche debido a la excéntrica iluminación que poseían.

Tan fascinada estaba que no me di cuenta cuando finalmente arribamos. Caminamos un cierto trecho y nos detuvimos frente a las enormes puertas de la esplendida mansión. Sasuke dio unos certeros golpes y de inmediato estas se abrieron.

Casi caía desmallada de la impresión cuando observé al muchacho que nos había atendido, era un auténtico Adonis de fisonomía extremadamente similar a la de Sasuke. _Su hermano, _no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Los únicos rasgos que lograban diferenciarlos eran el cabello, el de Itachi era más largo y no tan oscuro como el de Sasuke, tal vez un castaño que se asemejaba al negro; y algunas facciones que denotaban que Itachi era mayor que Sasuke.

Sasuke nos presentó e Itachi nos dio la bienvenida amablemente. Al parecer ambos se parecían más de lo que había pensado ya que cuando Itachi besó el dorso de mi mano el maldito tartamudeo reapareció al igual que el molesto e intenso rubor. En ese instante decreté que el apellido "Uchiha" era igual a mala fortuna para mí.

Finalmente seguimos a Itachi hacia el interior de aquella majestuosa mansión. La gran sala era tan magnífica como el exterior, una hermosa araña de cristal se encontraba colgada en el techo logrando acaparar toda mi atención, volví a la realidad cuando una joven muchacha me pidió mi abrigo de mala manera.

Fue en ese entonces que me fijé en las personas a mí alrededor. Naruto se encontraba en estado de pánico, lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que cuando sus manos y piernas temblaban constantemente y su piel emanaba sudor sin control estaba atravesando un crítico estado de nerviosismo; Sasuke no estaba mucho mejor, mientras se arrimaba a la puerta que daba con el gran comedor susurraba maldiciones y mordía su labio inferior con empeño. Itachi mantenía una sonrisa cínica y por breves instantes me lanzaba miradas con un cierto brillo que fui incapaz de comprender, él era tan extraño y misterioso como su hermano.

Cuando Sasuke se decidió a abrir las pesadas puertas, algo terrible sucedió. Algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba.

Una enorme cantidad de personas se encontraba sentada alrededor de una gran mesa. Se podía notar a simple vista que no eran "simples seres humanos", no. Los hombres con sus galantes trajes y las mujeres con sus deslumbrantes vestidos largos y preciosos peinados prácticamente poseían una etiqueta invisible en la frente que decretaba que ellos poseían dinero y en _cantidad_. Sabía que los padres de Sasuke se encontraban en una buena posición socio económica pero no nunca imaginé que a ese nivel, tan exagerado y hasta perturbador.

Sasuke le espetó unas cuantas palabras a Itachi que no llegué a comprender y Naruto… en cualquier momento caería desmallado de la impresión, mi pobre hermano estaba más pálido que Sasuke, crease o no.

En un rápido movimiento el perturbado pelinegro nos tomó de los brazos y comenzamos a retroceder, me parecía una buena decisión o de lo contrario Naruto moriría a causa de un repentino paro cardiaco. Yo traté de mantener la compostura e intenté seguirlo. Pero… nuevamente comenzaban los infortunios.

- ¡Sasuke-chan! Al fin llegas hijo mío – saludó una bella mujer acercándose a nosotros

Y ocurrió algo que jamás habría pensado llegar a ver, Sasuke quedó en transe total.

- Sasuke, Sasuke… reacciona maldita sea – le espetó Itachi mientras lo zarandeaba levemente

- Hijo… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la mujer preocupada una vez que llegó a su lado y notó como se encontraba. Era bellísima, sus delicados rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de Sasuke. Vestía un precioso vestido azul marino que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel nívea y acentuaba sus lindas y delicadas curvas

- Demonios… si – respondió el pelinegro finalmente, saliendo de su breve estado de letargo

- Que alivio – suspiró la mujer – de inmediato le ordenó a alguna de las criadas que te traiga algo para beber

- No te preocupes, no hace falta

- Bien, entonces los invito a que tomen asiento. Mi pequeño hijo he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, no me defraudes… – declaró la mujer con una amable sonrisa. Sentí una enorme pena por Sasuke en aquel momento, su tenso rostro denotaba una inmensa preocupación

Una joven mucama nos guió hacia nuestros respectivos asientos. Pensé en ser educada y saludar a todas esas personas, pero de inmediato desistí al darme cuenta de que no era el mejor momento; todos estaban demasiado ansiosos por lo que Sasuke tenía que decir y el susodicho a penas podía coordinar los pasos. Naruto era un auténtico ente e Itachi no decía palabra alguna, se limitaba a seguir el mismo recorrido que nosotros. Yo, por otro lado, me encontraba en un estado muy similar al de Naruto, aunque no tan grave. Me resultaba difícil caer en la cuenta de que todo aquello era real, de que en breves instantes mi hermano quedaría ridiculizado por el resto de su vida.

Fue cuando pensé en aquello que una loca idea cruzó mi extraña mente, loca pero convincente a la vez. Una idea que ahorraría un sin fin de inconvenientes pero que seguramente traería varias desgracias. "El que no arriesga no gana" Decidí arriesgar…

- Sasuke – musité una vez que nos ubicamos. Sasuke había quedado en el medio mío y de Naruto. Itachi se encontraba sentado a mi lado

- ¿Qué? – preguntó desorientado

- Creo que puedo ayudar… – susurré bajito desviando la mirada al plato con brochettes de langostinos que se encontraba en frente mío

- ¿Perdón? – dijo mientras enmarcaba una ceja

- Yo… quiero ser útil esta vez. Se me ha ocurrido algo – mencioné con decisión y volviendo a dirigir mi mirada hacia aquellos dos pozos negros que tanto me intimidaban

- Habla entonces – declaró impaciente

- Si Naruto esta de acuerdo, podría hacerme pasar por tu novia… – solté, sin hacer pausa

- ¿Estas demente? – expresó sorprendido

- Es eso o que pongas en ridículo a mi hermano en frente de todos estos ricachones. A mi también me parece una locura pero no se me ocurre nada más – expliqué. La expresión de su rostro cambió notablemente y ahora la duda surcaba sus oscuros ojos

- Hmp – respondió con ese irritante monosílabo

- ¿Eso fue un si o un no? – espeté impaciente

- Se lo comentaré a Naruto – dijo mientras una sonrisa afloraba de sus labios. ¿Acaso estaba demente? Sonreír en un momento como ese…

- Apresúrate, tu madre se esta impacientando – contesté

Sasuke se volteó a hablar con mi hermano quien nos había estado observando curiosamente. Fue cuestión de breves minutos para que obtuviera la respuesta de Naruto.

- El aceptó – se limitó a decir

- Entonces has lo que tengas que hacer y marchémonos de una buena vez – espeté

La madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha, fue incapaz de seguir esperando y de inmediato rompió el sepulcral silencio que se había formado.

- Hijo, estamos esperando – declaró, mientras se levantaba de su silla y sonreía.

Y yo me estaba muriendo por dentro, ¿Qué sería lo que Sasuke diría?

* * *

Esa mocosa… ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su retorcida cabecilla? Me había ignorado dos semanas enteras y ahora me hablaba para comunicarme un plan totalmente descabellado que su retorcida mente había maquinado. Ilógico. Tampoco era del todo coherente que Naruto aceptara, tal vez se encontraba tan desesperado como yo.

Mi madre no estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles, al parecer estaba empeñada en que desmintiera mi homosexualidad lo antes posible. Mi padre, por su parte, se mostraba tan serio e imperturbable como siempre, aunque estaba seguro de que estaba tan o mas ansioso que mi madre para que hablara de una buena vez por todas.

Yo estaba jodidamente harto, lo que me hacía considerar seriamente el plan de Sakura. Tal vez resultaría bien…. La presentaría como mi novia, realizaríamos un brindis por nuestra unión y luego todo se acabaría, nos marcharíamos a casa y fin de la historia.

Tenía muy poco tiempo para pensar, Naruto ya me había dado su consentimiento pero aún así no estaba del todo seguro. Fue entonces cuando fijé mi vista en mis padres, mi madre lanzaba sonrisas fingidas a los invitados que amenazaban con marcharse en cualquier instante y mi padre se masajeaba el tabique, signo de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Era hora de actuar…

- Buenas noches a todos – saludé a la gran audiencia – El motivo por el cual han sido llamados es para anunciarles que estoy comprometido – continué, sin rodeos como de costumbre. Un silencio sepulcral fue lo que obtuve a modo de respuesta – Y mi prometida es ella, Sakura Haruno – dije mientras le tendía una mano a la ruborizada pelirrosa para que se levantara y quedara parada junto a mí

- Oh hijo, ¡felicidades! ¡Estoy tan contenta! – chilló mi madre emocionada saliendo de su asiento y dirigiéndose a nosotros dos. Mi padre la siguió calmado mientras una imperceptible sonrisa afloraba de sus labios. El gentío pareció reaccionar y, de a poco, fueron levantándose de sus asientos para dirigirse a donde Sakura y yo nos encontrábamos.

Mi madre me abrazó efusivamente para luego dirigirse a un lado de Sakura y realizar la misma tarea. Mi padre me tendió la mano y me dio su bendición con un simple y directo "felicitaciones". Sakura estaba completamente aturdida, se limitaba a contestar con escuetas palabras a los cumplidos que recibía por parte de los presentes. Naruto… él estaba totalmente ausente.

- Creo que es hora de realizar un brindis por la feliz pareja – comentó Itachi una vez que todos se habían vuelto a acomodar en sus respectivos lugares. Sus ocurrencias lograban a menudo sacarme de quicio

- Excelente idea hijo – felicitó entusiasmada mi madre una vez que había vuelto a su lugar como los demás – Traigan copas y champaña de inmediato – ordenó a una de la jóvenes mucamas que se encontraba cerca de su lado supervisando que no faltara nada

- Si señora Uchiha – se limitó a responder ella para luego desaparecer por una de las puertas

Observé a Sakura. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y dirigía la mirada a un punto específico de la mesa, susurrando cosas que no llegaba a comprender, maldiciones tal vez.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté mientras tomaba su pequeña mano con la mía para que me prestara atención

- S-si – tartamudeó ella rompiendo el contacto como si mis manos se trataran de fervientes llamas

- ¿Entonces por qué estas así? – cuestioné molesto

- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó desorientada

- Ida… Te recuerdo que esta fue tu idea si eso es lo que te incomoda – dije serio

- Ya lo se – contestó agresivamente – Simplemente déjame tratar de acostumbrarme a esta locura que yo misma he creado – suspiró cansinamente

- Como quieras – espeté – pronto todo acabará así que no tienes que acostumbrarte a nada. Solo piensa en tu hermano…

- Lo sé – contestó esquiva, desviando nuevamente la mirada y provocando que un agobiante enojo me embargara

Un completo estúpido, eso era lo que era. Un estúpido por haberme dejado convencer por ella, una inestable adolescente cuyo carácter lograba descolocarme por completo. Era tan impredecible que me exasperaba de una manera impensable, algo totalmente carente de sentido tratándose de alguien como yo, a quien las cosas le salían tal y como las había calculado y pocos seres en esta maldita tierra lograban alterarlo. Porque yo, Sasuke Uchiha, era serio, firme y calculador, totalmente imperturbable. Pero desde que esa maldita chiquilla había aparecido las cosas dejaron de ser lo que habituaban. Mi mundo estaba cambiando radicalmente, _ella_ lo estaba transformando sin que yo le diera mi consentimiento. Estaba haciendo estragos en mí, con su indiferencia y sus esquivos, su mal humor y demás, yo estaba dejando de ser lentamente lo que firmemente _creía_ ser. Y aquello… me estaba desesperando.

Finalmente las copas de cristal y varias botellas de costoso champaña fueron traídas a la gran mesa. Itachi fue él que tomó la iniciativa en aquel ridículo brindis tomando una de las copas y alzándola en frente de todos.

- Brindemos por el compromiso de mi querido hermano Sasuke y su bonita prometida Sakura – mencionó galantemente – Que sus sueños y proyectos como pareja se concreten y que pronto podamos ser participe de su unión en _matrimonio_ – terminó, esbozando una sonrisa completamente falsa.

¡¿Matrimonio? Definitivamente Itachi se estaba pasando de gracioso y aquello le saldría _muy_ caro. Volví a posar mi vista en la pelirrosa quien mantenía la copa sujeta con demasiada fuerza y una mueca en el rostro que denotaba una gran frustración contenida. Naruto, por su parte, actuaba por mera inercia tratando de seguir aquella mentira de la mejor manera posible, realmente se estaba esforzando.

- Que así sea ¡Salud! – profirió completamente radiante mi madre.

Bebí de un sopetón la fría bebida sintiendo un ardor quemar levemente mi garganta mientras el líquido seguía su recorrido.

- Bien, creo que es hora de irnos – me apresuré a decir en un tono elevado para evitar que todo ese asunto llegara más lejos – Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir y mañana tengo trabajo como para seguir festejando

- Hermanito, no seas amargado – se burló Itachi – Quédense un rato más, trabajan demasiado

- Es verdad hijo, disfruta de la reunión que he preparado con tanto esmero para ti y Sakura – reprochó mi madre

- Lo siento pero no es posible. Con su permiso – me limité a contestar mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

- ¡Espera Sasuke! – gritó mi madre – Antes de que te marches me gustaría pedirte algo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté impaciente. Necesitaba marcharme de allí lo antes posible antes de que mi cabeza finalmente estallara

- Bueno, creo que a todos nos gustaría ver una prueba del amor tuyo y de Sakura

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No te parece suficiente con que nos comprometamos? – pregunté tratando de mantenerme dentro de mis cabales

- ¡Claro que si hijo! Es solo que…

- ¿Es solo que qué?

- Sería lindo contemplar un beso de ustedes…Por favor Sasuke, cumple el capricho de tu vieja madre – suplicó. Aquel pedido me tomó completamente desprevenido. ¿Un beso? Las cosas se me estaban escapando de las manos y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo… Maldito momento en el que acepté ser parte de aquella mentira, maldita mi cobardía, maldita _Sakura…_

- Como quieras – contesté desinteresadamente

En un rápido movimiento tomé el pálido rostro de Sakura con mis grandes manos. Sus mejillas se encontraban enormemente sonrojadas, sus tentadores labios carmesí temblaban de pavor y sus cristalinos ojos verdes me miraban con sorpresa e inseguridad.

Cerré mis ojos mientras iba acortando la distancia que nos separaba, embriagándome con su dulce aroma, sintiendo su agradable calidez a través de mis manos.

Sería solo un beso, un simple e insignificante beso. Si eso era así ¿por qué mi cabeza aturdía? ¿Por qué me tambaleaba ligeramente? ¿Por qué su contacto me estremecía? Pero por sobre todas las cosas… _**¿Por qué deseaba con tanto fervor hacerlo?**_

* * *

¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo otro cap de "Elecciones" :3 . En la primera parte narra Sakura y luego lo hace Sasuke =)

Bueno, como siempre lamento la demora. Trato de no tardar demasiado pero me resulta imposible D: Soy bastante detallista y si bien siempre tengo la idea de cómo seguir la historia me cuesta bastante desarrollarla como a mi me gusta, a veces estoy una hora completa para escribir cinco renglones XD

Espero que el cap les haya gustado, les puedo asegurar que los capítulos que se vienen van a estar picantitos, muchas cosas sucederán :O

En fin, ojalá puedan dejarme review, amo saber lo que opinan, de verdad n.n Es mas, **les prometo que si para este cap recibo una cantidad considerable de reviews (ya que los alertas y favoritos son muchos comparados con la cantidad de comentarios que recibo) voy a subir el próximo cap en menos de dos semanas ;)** Todo depende de uds, sino nos vemos en un mes como de costumbre XD

¡Un beso grande y muchas gracias por leer! =)

P.D: Si quieren pásense por mi nuevo fic **"Ángel Caído"**

P.D 1: Teme-chan, como siempre gracias pendejita! :D


	6. Chapter 6

La idea que Sakura había creado era ridícula, una promesa de futuros problemas. Pero, era el único plan que teníamos, el único plan que ayudaría a que Sasuke mantuviera la respetada reputación que poseía con aquellas personas de alta sociedad quienes, según él, atormentaban su existencia.

Si por mi hubiera sido, me hubiese importado un bledo que se encontraran aquellas personas, hubiese declarado complacido que era la pareja de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero, al parecer, Sasuke no opinaba lo mismo.

Normalmente aquello no me hubiera afectado, siempre respetaba que quisiera mantener nuestra relación en secreto de los demás, si eso lo mantenía calmo y feliz entonces para mi era lo mejor. Ese día, para mi dicha o desgracia, fue la excepción… realmente anhelaba desde hacía mucho formalizar nuestra relación, se había transformado en un verdadero sueño platónico ya que la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba que no se terminaría por concretar. Pero Sasuke me había prometido que esta vez sería diferente, que finalmente aquella ilusión que daba por frustrada se volvería realidad, algo concreto. Sin embargo, su cobardía y orgullo otra vez volvían a ganarle.

Sería un gran mentiroso si dijera que aquello no me importó, que mi corazón no se estrujó violentamente cuando él, con completa serenidad y sin rodeos anunció que Sakura era su prometida. Sabía que sería doloroso, pero no en aquella magnitud, tan catastróficamente exagerada. Tenía bien en claro que aquello era una completa farsa momentánea pero aún así, a medida que los minutos pasaban y todos felicitaban a la "feliz pareja", me entristecía más y más mientras que el profundo dolor en mi pecho se tornaba insoportable.

Cuando la madre de Sasuke declaró felizmente su inesperado deseo fue cuando no lo soporté más, cuando finalmente sobrepasé mi límite.

Sus rostros se encontraban demasiado cerca, con los ojos cerrados y rodeados de una extraña atmósfera que no supe calificar. A paso apresurado me marché de allí sin llegar a contemplar lo que ocurriría, aquello que solo lograría destrozarme por completo.

Nadie prestó atención a mi salida, todos estaban demasiados concentrados en los anfitriones, murmurando cosas a las que hice oídos sordos. Yo solo deseaba salir de allí lo antes posible…

Ignoré a la mucama que preguntó con rostro preocupado que me ocurría y finalmente, luego de esquivar a otras más, pude lograr salir al exterior. Al no tener las llaves del vehículo conmigo, decidí caminar hasta encontrar una parada de taxis. El tiempo se encontraba bastante fresco y una leve llovizna había comenzado a caer pero aquello no me importaba, seguí mi recorrido completamente ausente de la realidad.

-¡Señor! – gritó un hombre sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿Necesita que lo lleve a alguna parte? – continuó. El coche amarillo sobre el que estaba apoyado demostraba que se trataba de un taxista.

-Si, por favor – respondí por inercia mientras me acercaba

Una vez en el auto le dije al chofer el lugar a donde quería ir y sin más partimos. Necesitaba olvidarme de esa noche fuera como fuera, y sabía que método utilizaría…

En menos de media hora aquel conocido bar que frecuentaba en mis tranquilas salidas con Hinata se alzó frente a mis ojos. Solíamos ir y beber un café mientras charlábamos de trivialidades. Disfrutaba mucho de aquellos momentos con Hinata, en donde nadie más que nosotros dos importaba. Ahora las cosas entre nosotros eran diferentes, _muy diferentes_, y algo dentro de mí me decía que ya no volveríamos a ser lo que una vez fuimos….

Le pagué al chofer y me bajé a paso lento y pausado. Las lágrimas en mis ojos finalmente cedieron y comenzaron a caer una tras otra sin parar, logrando que mi vista se nublara y que se me dificultara localizar la entrada del lugar.

Esta vez no venía con el propósito de tomar un simple café, no. Venía a intentar olvidar aquella terrible noche y para ello necesitaría del maldito _alcohol_. Odiaba tomar porque los efectos que la bebida producía en mi no eran nada agradables. Pero algo que tenía bien claro es que el alcohol lograba que mis penas quedaran parcialmente en el olvido y mi mente se distrajera. No importaba el precio, sino el resultado…

Comencé con un vaso de whisky. Me bebí la fría bebida de un sopetón logrando que mi traquea ardiera al instante. Mi resistencia al alcohol era nula por lo que de inmediato mis sentidos se nublaron levemente y un ligero mareo recorrió mi cuerpo. De todas formas, aquello no era suficiente, necesitaba más…

Mientras bebía continuamente iba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del lugar en donde me encontraba. Ron, vodka, y unos cuantos vasos más de whisky fueron a parar directo a mi estómago, provocándome insoportables retorcijones y unas nada agradables nauseas. Unos minutos más bastaron para que los síntomas de la borrachera se agudizaran y mi cuerpo sufriera las terribles consecuencias, fue entonces cuando decidí marcharme.

Le pagué al camarero y, a paso tambaleante, comencé a dirigirme a la salida. El martilleo en mi cabeza me aturdía enormemente y me dificultaba el paso. Las personas presentes, tan o más embriagadas que yo, me miraban con burla mientras soltaban grandes carcajadas. Seguramente daría pena en ese estado, un respetable médico adicto al alcohol… sumamente penoso.

Llegué a la salida después de realizar un terrible esfuerzo y, sin ser capaz de contenerme más, vomité una gran cantidad de líquido. Jamás me había sentido tan mal en mi vida, el mareo no cesaba sino que cada vez parecía empeorar más y las nauseas seguían presentes.

Intenté como pude localizar un taxi en aquella desierta calle pero siendo tan tarde fue imposible. Me senté en la vereda resignado mientras nuevas lágrimas de frustración y tristeza rodaban a lo largo de mi rostro.

De repente, una idea cruzo mi cabeza. Tal vez no fuera el momento pero no se me ocurría mejor cosa y estaba seguro de que podría contar con ella… Hinata nunca me había defraudado.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil, encontrándome con un sin fin de llamadas perdidas de Sasuke. Ignoré aquello y marqué el número de mi querida amiga.

- H-Hinata – pronuncié con notable esfuerzo

_- ¿N-Naruto-kun?_ – preguntó con desconfianza

- Si… Hinata, necesito tu ayuda – continué. El hablar cada vez se me dificultaba más

_- ¿Q-qué te sucede? ¿Algo grave te ocurrió?_ – preguntó alterada y con voz temblorosa

- Yo he bebido mucho, demasiado… Por favor, ayúdame… – le pedí, mi visión se tornaba cada vez más borrosa y las piernas me temblaban

_- ¡ ¿D-dónde estás? !_

- El bar… nuestro bar – respondí con clara dificultad

_- Enseguida voy, ¡resiste por favor!_ – gritó ella para luego cortar la comunicación. Creí escuchar que lloraba, pero tal vez solo había sido producto de mi poca lucidez.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar el móvil, mis manos temblaron provocando que el teléfono chocara con el duro asfalto. Finalmente lo poco de cordura que restaba en mi se desvaneció y mi cuerpo se derrumbó. Todo se sumergió en una profunda oscuridad…

* * *

Era bastante tarde, de seguro unas cuantas horas habían pasado de las doce de la noche. Desde esa hora me encontraba en el balcón de mi alcoba, contemplando el cielo nocturno que poseía un color grisáceo debido a las nubes que lo ocultaban completamente.

No me importaba que hiciera frío ni que la llovizna que caía sin cesar me empapara, mi mente solo pensaba en una cosa… en él y solo él. Ese era el día en que Naruto y su novio formalizarían su relación en su totalidad, el día en que mis esperanzas se verían finalmente disueltas.

No podía dormir, el malestar que sentía era insufrible, el pecho me dolía tanto que no me sorprendería sufrir en cualquier momento un paro cardiaco. Debido a eso decidí salir al exterior, por más que el tiempo se encontrara horrible el aire fresco siempre lograba tranquilizarme.

Fue cuando finalmente estaba por marcharme a dormir que oí el timbre de mi celular. Sorprendida corrí a atender la entrante llamada temiendo lo peor. Ni mi padre ni mi madre se encontraban en mi hogar, ambos estaban ausentes por motivos laborales por lo que esperaba que la llamada no tuviera nada que ver con ellos, a pesar de mi mala relación con ellos jamás soportaría que algo malo les ocurriese.

Pero mi sorpresa fue grande al escuchar _su voz_… la voz de la persona que había rondado mis pensamientos durante todo el día.

Pude darme cuenta al instante que no se encontraba para nada bien, su voz temblaba y cada palabra que pronunciaba estaba cargada de dolor y tristeza. Nunca lo había escuchado así, Naruto no era de las personas que se rendían fácilmente, siempre luchaba hasta al final sin importar las veces que tuviera que tropezar. Pero esta vez, su caída había sido terrible… me preguntaba qué le habría sucedido para que terminara de esa forma.

Torpemente me vestí mientras llamaba a un taxi. Afortunadamente sabía de qué bar Naruto hablaba, las veces que compartíamos juntos casi siempre habían sido en ese lugar.

Afortunadamente, el taxi llegó bastante rápido. Le dije al chofer a donde debía dirigirse con suma urgencia y de inmediato puso en marcha el auto. Mientras contemplaba las calles desiertas a través de la ventanilla las lágrimas seguían cayendo, cada vez en más cantidad. Desde que había hablado con Naruto me encontraba así, no podía evitar sentirme tan deprimida. Habían herido a la persona que más amaba y eso dolía hasta lo impensable.

Finalmente llegamos y, de inmediato, mis ojos presenciaron una terrible escena... Naruto se encontraba desmayado en el pavimento.

Apresuradamente me bajé del automóvil y me dirigí hacia donde él se encontraba. Una vez a su lado, me agaché para poder quedar a su altura y así contemplar mejor su estado. Su rostro se encontraba demasiado pálido y algunas frases sin sentido escapaban de sus labios.

- Naruto-kun, ya estoy aquí – musité suavemente mientras posaba mi mano en su mejilla

- ¿H-Hinata? – preguntó en un susurro mientras entreabría sus preciosos ojos azules, tan rotos y vacíos…

- Si, soy yo. Perdón por la demora, he tratado de … – quise decir pero calle al instante al sentir su fría mano sobre mi acalorada mejilla

- No te preocupes. Gracias por venir Hinata – dijo débilmente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

- N-no tienes que agradecerme nada Naruto-kun. Ahora vayámonos…

- S-sí

Naruto rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus fuertes brazos y, lentamente, nos fuimos irguiendo. El taxista, al ver el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a mi lado y me ayudó a llevar a Naruto hacia el automóvil.

- Muchas gracias. Lamento las molestias – le dije al chofer una vez que nos encontrábamos en el auto. Naruto se había recostado en mi regazo y había quedado profundamente dormido

- No hay de que señorita. Aunque debería tener más cuidado con su novio, ¿suele emborracharse a menudo?

- N-no es mi novio. Solo un gran amigo y él no suele hacer estas cosas, no se que le habrá sucedido como para terminar en este estado

- Oh, lo siento mucho – se disculpó él.

- Descuide

El viaje continuó en completo silencio. En un principio había pensado en llevar a Naruto a su hogar pero después de meditarlo varios minutos decidí que era mejor llevarlo a casa. Tal vez allí podría descansar mejor, lejos de los problemas con los que más tarde tendría que lidiar. Además, la casa estaba vacía por lo que nadie se enteraría de su estadía nocturna.

Cuando finalmente arribamos, desperté a Naruto suavemente para así dirigirnos a mi alcoba. Afortunadamente fue capaz de levantarse y, con mi ayuda, llegamos sanos y salvos.

Se acercó a mi cama y cayó en esta boca abajo, sin cuestionar nada, siendo preso del terrible cansancio. Tal vez mañana se enojaría por haberlo traído aquí, yo misma tendría que estar avergonzada por semejante actitud, pero simplemente no podía _ni quería_ que volviera a su hogar, en donde seguramente lo habían lastimado. Quería protegerlo, cuidarlo, que estuviera conmigo… _por siempre_. Yo estaría dispuesta a hacerlo feliz el resto de mi vida. Él era lo único que yo deseaba, mi sueño inalcanzable.

Pero, las cosas no son siempre como uno desea. En ocasiones, por más que uno luche por lo que quiere con toda su fuerza y valentía, termina perdiendo porque el destino ya lo había decidido. La pregunta ahora era, ¿había yo luchado realmente?

La respuesta era bastante obvia pero, yo era demasiado cobarde y egoísta. Jamás me arriesgaría a romper el lazo que nos une a mí y a Naruto por confesarle mi amor no correspondido. Preferiría ser siempre su fiel confidente, aquella que solo escucha y aconseja, nada más.

Naruto se removió en mi cama, logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos. Me acerqué a él y comprobé que se encontraba algo mojado, producto de estar expuesto a la llovizna. De inmediato fui en búsqueda de una toalla para luego volver a su lado.

Con las manos temblorosas y mis mejillas ardiendo como nunca comencé a secarlo tenuemente. Primero el rostro, luego su cuello, luego el tórax y después… las piernas. Me encontraba sumamente concentrada en mi tarea cuando sentí un agarre en la muñeca que sostenía la toalla. Levanté la vista y mis ojos chocaron con los azules de él, logrando que mis vellos se erizaran y el rojo en mis mejillas se intensificara. Mi mano que se encontraba presa empezó a temblar con tanta insistencia que Naruto, con una sonrisa picara y un brillo especial en su mirada, afianzo más el agarre.

La posición en la que habíamos quedado era de lo más sugerente, yo a horcadas de él. Si hubiese actuado como normalmente lo hacía lo más probable era que hubiese caído desmayada al instante pero esta vez, tenía que dejar atrás mi cobardía y ser fuerte, Naruto necesitaba de mis cuidados.

- L-lo lamento N-Naruto-kun, no quería despertarte… – pronuncié con notable tartamudeo, desviando la mirada a cualquier punto de mi alcoba

- D-descuida Hinata – musitó él entrecortadamente. Claramente aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol

- Estás muy húmedo por lo que quise secarte. L-lo siento – me disculpe nuevamente. Pero su rostro no demostraba enojo ni sorpresa ante mi anterior acción, jamás lo había visto mirarme de esa manera, tan profunda y misteriosa…

- M-me gusta – dijo repentinamente, sin quitar la vista de mi

- ¿Q-qué? – pregunté desorientada, ¿acaso le gustaba que yo…? Imposible

- Me gusta que lo hagas – prosiguió. Solo fui capaz de agachar la mirada y morderme el labio inferior con insistencia, aquello no podía estar pasando, no a mí… – ¿Sabes que más me gusta? – continuó él mientras alzaba con su mano libre mi rostro y me volvía a mirar intensamente. Otra vez, no supe como reaccionar. Fui esclava de las vergonzosas reacciones de mi cuerpo, sonrojándome violentamente y temblando sin parar – Me gusta la manera en que tus mejillas se tiñen de aquel carmín cuando me miras. Me parece adorable…

- N-Naruto-kun necesitas descansar. Estas muy ebrio y no sabes lo que dices así que por favor…

- ¡No Hinata! No quiero reprimir mis sentimientos. No otra vez… quiero gritarle al mundo lo que siento, no quiero ocultar nada, nunca más… – gritó él con notable frustración. Cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar a lo largo de su rostro sin previo aviso. Sentí un notable opresión en mi pecho al verlo así, tan frágil… Ese discurso no iba dirigido a mí, aquello era demasiado obvio. _Mi _Naruto estaba siendo preso de un terrible sufrimiento y yo no podía hacer nada para tranquilizarlo, para que volviera a ser él de antes, aquella persona que irradiaba felicidad y confianza.

- Naruto-kun detente por favor, estoy aquí a tu lado… yo te protegeré – susurré mientras llevaba su mano que se había mantenido firme en mi muñeca hasta mi mejilla – Jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño Naruto-kun porque yo…

- ¿T-tú que Hinata? – preguntó mientras su mirada me taladraba –Yo te quiero… – musité mientras bajaba mi rostro nuevamente. Otra vez había sido incapaz de confesarme pero, por lo menos, quería demostrarle que podía contar conmigo sin importar qué

- Yo también, y mucho. Gracias Hinata… – contestó él. Noté como el tono de su voz se atenuaba y su cuerpo se relajaba tenuemente.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada Naruto-kun. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y no me gusta verte mal. No se que te habrá sucedido y tampoco quiero forzarte a que me lo cuentes. Pero por favor, ten en cuenta siempre que estoy aquí… _para ti_ – dije manteniendo la misma posición. Al fin podía sincerarme con él y mostrarle un pequeño rincón de mi corazón, una parte de mis verdaderos sentimientos

- Hinata, mírame por favor – pidió él sin miramientos

- Y-yo no puedo – contesté completamente estática

- Mírame – ordenó mientras levantaba mi rostro. Mi reciente llanto quedó en evidencia logrando que la sorpresa invadiera su mirada por un instante. Luego, con su mano libre, se encargó de secar mis lágrimas con suma dulzura y delicadeza – A mí tampoco me gusta verte mal…No solo no me gusta, lo aborrezco…

- Gracias Naruto-kun. Gracias por… – intenté agradecerle pero, fui incapaz de continuar. Naruto volvió a tomarme del brazo y de un simple y rápido movimiento me acercó aún más a él.

Nuestros rostros habían quedado _peligrosamente_ cerca. Tanto que podía aspirar el potente aroma a alcohol que su boca desprendía y sentir la respiración errática que mantenía.

Su profundo mirar me dejo atónita por varios minutos, en los que ambos nos dedicamos a mantenernos en completo silencio, sin dejar de vernos ni siquiera por un segundo… ¿De qué se trataba esta extraña situación? ¿Por qué Naruto había hecho algo tan… _atrevido_? Aquellas preguntas no dejaban de rondar en mi reñida mente mientras lo observaba perdidamente. Su alborotada cabellera rubia, sus adorables marquitas en ambas mejillas, sus ojos tan azules como el océano… _Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…_

- ¿N-Naruto-kun te encuentras b-bien? – musité entrecortadamente rompiendo aquel silencio que se había establecido. Necesitaba alejarme de él o de otro modo podría llegar a hacer algo de lo que luego me lamentaría

- Me encuentro perfectamente…

- Y-yo no lo c-creo, es mejor que descanses – le dije mientras inútilmente trataba de alejarme de su cuerpo. Pero nuevamente, él fue más rápido y volvió a someterme a la misma posición de antes.

- ¿Acaso me temes? – preguntó seriamente

- C-claro que no – respondí sorprendida. Sin dudas el alcohol lograba cambiar drásticamente la personalidad de una persona, Naruto jamás actuaría de esa forma

- Entonces, ¿por qué intentas alejarte? - continuó

- Y-yo… siempre me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estoy contigo N-Naruto-kun

- Ya veo. Lo lamento Hinata, me estoy comportando como un estúpido

- D-descuida Naruto-kun, no has hecho nada malo – respondí lo mas fluidamente que pude, sin moverme ni un centímetro. La calidez que Naruto desprendía me envolvía cada vez más, logrando que mis sentidos se desestabilizaran poco a poco.

- ¿S-Sabes? Creo que no valgo la pena – dijo el desviando la mirada, la tristeza volvía a opacar sus ojos…

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Naruto-kun tu eres una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco

- Sasuke no piensa lo mismo – susurró. Que tan solo mencionara su nombre bastó para que mi corazón se oprimiera. No conocía a Sasuke y, sin embargo, comenzaba a odiarlo de una manera impensable – Se suponía que al fin nos libraríamos de aquella enorme carga de ocultar nuestra relación pero, el maldito desgraciado no dijo nada ¡nada! Prefirió fingir un compromiso con Sakura para no quedar rebajado ante los de su "tipo" – farfulló apenado… con que eso había ocurrido. Mis ojos ardían de tan solo pensar en el suplicio que Naruto había tenido que vivir esa noche. La que tendría que haber sido la mejor noche de su vida terminó siendo su peor pesadilla. Sasuke me desagradaba cada vez más, si es que eso era realmente posible. No solo tenía el corazón de la persona que más amaba sino que también hacía abuso de él, dándose el lujo de lastimarlo de aquella vil manera.

- Yo, lo siento tanto Naruto-kun… Pero tal vez Sasuke-kun lo haya hecho para resguardar la relación de ambos – le dije. Aunque me costara admitirlo, esa era una posibilidad muy probable. Aún así eso de inventarse una relación con Sakura era un total disparate, completamente inaceptable e innecesario.

- ¿Y sabes qué mas hizo? – prosiguió ignorando mis palabras. El dolor en su mirar era prácticamente palpable… ¿qué más le había hecho Sasuke?

- ¿Q-qué? – pregunté

- Esto… – susurró mientras me atraía aún más hacia él, colocando una de sus manos por detrás de mi cuello.

Aquella repentina actitud fue suficiente para que la cordura me abandonara por completo. Siendo presa del deseo que venía oprimiendo desde el comienzo de esa noche cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de esa magnífica sensación que sentía al percibir como nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban, de cómo su calidez me terminaba de envolver por completo. Embriagándome, sofocándome pero de una manera agradable y única.

La Hinata que todos conocían jamás actuaría de esta manera, tan desinhibida y hasta vergonzosa. Era una jovencita firme y ejemplar, el deseo de cualquier par de padres orgullosos. Pero ¿había sido yo feliz actuando de esa manera, siempre correcta y educada? Claro que no. Esta vez, me dejaría llevar, le daría rienda suelta a mis sentimientos. No me importaba el después sino el ahora, más cuando ese ahora envolvía a la persona que había amado toda la vida.

El tibio roce de sus labios sobre los míos despertó en mí mil y un sensaciones, todas únicas e inexplicables. Él continuo moviendo su boca sobre la mía inexperta, de una manera suave y precisa. Mis vírgenes labios de inmediato comprendieron los suyos y fui capaz de seguir su ritmo acompasado. Su sabor era indescriptible, mezcla de alcohol, eucalipto y menta. El adjetivo adictivo no llegaba a englobar todo lo que aquella sensación de besarlo envolvía.

Todo era perfecto, nuestros labios parecían encajar entre sí, manteniendo aquella bonita danza de la que no quería despegarme nunca. Hasta que, repentinamente, Naruto rompió el beso. Sus manos se habían posado en mis hombros separándome delicadamente. La expresión en su rostro era inescrutable.

- Esto es una locura, una verdadera locura. ¡Mierda! – gritó frustrado – Lo siento tanto Hinata, de verdad yo…

- Lo comprendo a la perfección. Ya no digas más… – musité mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento

- Hinata yo…

- ¡B-basta Naruto-kun! No quiero oírte más. No tienes que disculparte por nada. Yo tampoco se por qué me deje llevar… ambos somos culpables – confesé

- Prometo que no volverá a suceder – aseguró él observándome a los ojos con determinación

- Te creo Naruto-kun. Te creo – contesté

- Aquella promesa iba en serio, de hecho, Naruto siempre mantenía su palabra.

Con los ojos cristalinos me alejé de aquella habitación, preguntándome si acaso era posible que mi corazón se estropeara aún más. La respuesta era afirmativa. Naruto no intentó detenerme, se había quedado estático en su lugar intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

A pesar de todo, lo único que me importaba en aquel momento era la amistad que minutos atrás habíamos roto de la manera más irresponsable e indebida ¿_Acaso… mi relación con Naruto volvería a ser lo de antes? ¿Podríamos reparar lo que tanto habíamos resguardado?_

* * *

¡Hola queridos lectores! Nuevo cap al fin y, para gusto de unos y disgusto de otros, completamente NaruHina xP Se los debía después de estar tanto tiempo fuera de acción =P, últimamente era mucho Sasuke y Sakura pero Naruto e Hinata también son personajes importantes…

¿A qué no se esperaban esto? XD Naruto e Hinata se besaron :O Su beso fue el primero del fic (sin contar los de Naruto y Sasuke claro XDD)

Realmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Si bien es una pareja que me agrada no es de mis favoritas pero quedé satisfecha con este capi, espero que uds también =)

Lamento no poner nada de Sakura y Sasuke y dejar aquel "importante momento" que estaban viviendo pendiente =P ¡No me maten! XD Les aseguro que en el próximo cap ya se van a enterar XD

En fin, **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews**, me ponen muy feliz =D

¡Saludos y nos leemos en "Ángel Caído"!

**¿Un review para esta humilde escritora? =P**

P.D: Teme chan, esto se me hace repetitivo pero es muy necesario XD Gracias Gracias Graciaaaaaaaaaaas!


	7. Chapter 7

Menta, eucalipto y champaña, _hipnótico_. Definitivamente aquellas fragancias entremezcladas que la boca de Sasuke desprendía era lo mejor que en mi vida había olfateado. Ni siquiera su costoso perfume era tan cautivante como aquel peculiar aroma.

Totalmente embelesada fui incapaz de hacer algo para detener aquello, las personas presentes ya no importaban, el mundo se había detenido para mí. En ese momento solo estábamos él y yo, los dos juntos a punto de cometer algo que éramos incapaces de detener y solo traería más infortunios…

- Sasuke d-detente – fui capaz de pronunciar cuando se encontraba a escasos milímetros de mi boca. Por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

- Ya no hay marcha atrás – susurró sensualmente mientras afianzaba aún más el agarre en mi cintura y terminaba de acortar la distancia que nos separaba

Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos fue cuando todo dejo de tener sentido. Finalmente nuestro alrededor se desvaneció por completo y pude ser capaz de sentir su boca a la perfección. Se movió suave y acompasadamente, como si tratase de recorrer cada tramo de mis labios. Aquel aroma tan peculiar se volvió adictivo cuando pude comprobar que su boca sabía de la misma manera.

A pesar de que no era mi primer beso, me costo corresponderle. Aquello sobrepasaba mi límite de cordura, mis pensamientos se volvieron confusos y olvidé totalmente que él era nada más y nada menos que el novio de mi hermano. Sus labios presionaron los míos con insistencia y fue en ese momento que mi boca comenzó a corresponder de manera desenvuelta. Pero, poco duro.

- Creo que tu demostración de afecto ha ido demasiado lejos, hermanito – interrumpió Itachi con tono de voz sugerente

De inmediato sentí como la figura de Sasuke a mi lado se tensó y, como si mi cuerpo quemara, se separó bruscamente de mí. Yo aún no salía de mi estado de letargo, por lo que me limité a evitar perder el equilibrio. Parpadeé varias veces mientras respiraba profundamente. Fue cuando logré tranquilizarme que pude comprobar las consecuencias de nuestro indebido acto.

Los invitados a nuestro alrededor nos miraban sorprendidos. La madre de Sasuke había quedado totalmente boquiabierta y su padre, a pesar de lo serio y reservado que se mostraba, había quedado estático en su lugar, mirándonos intrigado y confuso. Mis mejillas se colorearon intensamente al instante.

Sasuke no estaba mejor que yo, había quedado pasmado y hasta logré ver un pequeño asomo de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

- ¡Santo cielo! No hay duda alguna de que ustedes se aman. ¡Estoy tan feliz! – exclamó alegremente su madre una vez salida de su asombro. Las personas, animadas debido a su comentario, comenzaron a hacer un gran alboroto al unísono.

- Te lo tenías bien guardado Sasuke – dijo Itachi con el mismo brillo de picardía que hace unos instantes – Quien lo hubiese dicho, ¿acaso Naruto estaba al tanto? – preguntó intentando lucir desentendido.

- N-Naruto… ¿dónde esta él? – interrogó Sasuke con sus sentidos totalmente recobrados. La mención de Naruto nos había devuelto a ambos a la realidad.

- Pues, se ha marchado

- ¿C-cómo? – pregunté alteradamente. ¿Acaso el se había ofendido?

- Si. Tal vez ya se había aburrido de la fiesta – sonrió Itachi

- ¡¿Dónde se ha ido? – exclamó Sasuke furioso

- No he tenido tiempo de preguntarle. Preferí ver el lindo espectáculo que estaban armando ustedes. Pobre Naruto, perderse de algo como esto…

- ¡Ya basta Itachi! – espetó Sasuke. Sus ojos negros destilaban una notable ira. En un movimiento fugaz acortó los metros que lo separaban de su hermano y lo tomó con una mano del cuello de la camisa.

La multitud a nuestro alrededor calló de repente y se dedicó a mirar el terrible espectáculo que estaban armando ambos hermanos. Sasuke agitó a Itachi gritándole un par de improperios a la vez mientras que su padre intentaba separarlos. La madre de ambos muchachos se había quedado estupefacta, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro estoy segura que aquellas peleas entre hermanos no eran nada habituales.

Un quejido por parte de Itachi me sacó de mi pequeño ensimismamiento. Lo observé tendido en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre escurriéndose a un lado de su boca. Sasuke sin dudas era un gran luchador, ya lo había demostrado anteriormente cuando tuvo que batallar con el depravado del bar. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para inútiles demostraciones. En este momento solo importaba una cosa: Naruto.

- ¡Sasuke ya basta! – grité con todas mis fuerzas logrando acaparar la atención del pelinegro quien amenazaba con propinarle otro buen golpe a Itachi. Lentamente, fue retirándose de encima del mismo – T-tenemos que irnos – logré decir

- Hmp – "respondió" él mientras avanzaba hacia mi lado nuevamente. Sus cabellos se habían alborotado y respiraba agitadamente

- Siento todo espectáculo madre pero, Itachi realmente logra sacarme de mis casillas. No volverá a suceder – aseguró Sasuke antes de tomarme de la mano y marcharnos, dejando a todas aquellas personas totalmente descolocadas.

Salimos de la mansión apresuradamente para evitar que nos siguiesen y nos exigieran explicaciones. Sasuke no soltó mi mano en ningún momento y estuvimos así hasta que llegamos al automóvil, agradecí que fuera de noche porque de lo contrario mis mejillas coloradas quedarían en evidencia.

Cuando entramos al vehículo pude aclarar mi garganta y decir las "palabras mágicas".

- Lo siento Sasuke. En verdad

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó fríamente mientras encendía el motor

- Pues…por todo

- Hmp, ¿y a qué llamas todo?

- Desde que nos conocimos las cosas han ido de mal en peor y creo que eso se debe a que no he puesto el empeño suficiente en intentar llevarme bien contigo. Yo creo que eres un gran sujeto y que puedes hacer feliz a mi hermano así que lo siento, siento no haber podido confiar en ti desde un principio

- Descuida…

- Y también siento lo de hoy. Si no hubiese propuesto aquel estúpido plan no estaríamos en esta situación….

- No, no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió. El único idiota aquí soy yo. Tu hermano es una persona muy importante para mí, realmente lo quiero. Pero, hay ocasiones como la de hoy en la que mi cobardía me supera y me retracto. El que dirán siempre es algo que me carcome la cabeza, inconscientemente me preocupa lo que los demás piensen de mi homosexualidad

- Entiendo. Naruto sufrió mucho también, le avergonzaba tener que decirme sobre aquello. De todas formas yo ya lo sabía pero, decidí callar hasta que él estuviera preparado – suspiré y luego de una breve pausa continué – El punto es que tal vez necesites más tiempo. Si se lo explicas a Naruto él seguro te entenderá – dije sin un mínimo asomo de titubeo. Aquello me pareció increíble teniendo en cuenta la comprometedora situación en la que ambos habíamos estado hacía apenas un rato.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo para luego sonreír como nunca antes, de manera sincera y completamente encantadora.

- B-bueno será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Naruto – tartamudeé con el molesto sonrojo que había atacado a mis mejillas nuevamente. Maldito Sasuke Uchiha, sin dudas esa era la sonrisa mas fascinante que en mi vida había visto.

- Estoy de acuerdo – suspiró – de seguro ya debe estar en el departamento, de todas formas lo llamaré

Dicho lo siguiente, Sasuke sacó su Blackberry del bolsillo y marcó el número de Naruto.

- No contesta – mencionó frustrado luego de cinco intentos de llamadas

- Tal vez se haya quedado dormido. Marchémonos

Sasuke no esperó más y en un dos por tres ya estábamos camino a casa. La verdad era que estaba tan o más angustiada que él, ¿Naruto se encontraría bien? Después de la estupidez que ambos habíamos cometido la respuesta era bastante obvia. Sin embargo, decidí desechar las tontas conjeturas que torturaban mi mente y ser paciente. Esperaba ansiosa a que todo estuviera bien…

Llegamos y de inmediato corrimos a verificar que Naruto estuviera allí pero… la casa estaba completamente vacía. ¿Dónde se había metido?

- ¡Demonios! – gritó Sasuke frustrado mientras se sentaba en el sillón del living ocultando su rostro con ambas manos

- Tranquilízate por favor. Intentaré llamarlo de nuevo – dije para luego tomar el celular de mi pequeño bolso y marcar el número de mi desaparecido hermano.

Uno, dos, tres intentos y nada, Naruto no contestaba. Mis sentidos empezaron a flanquear y la culpa a embargarme. Yo, la imbécil desafortunada había logrado que nuevamente las cosas se arruinaran. Y es que, si no hubiera sugerido aquel estúpido e inútil plan no nos encontraríamos en la desesperante condición actual.

- N-no contesta – murmuré cabizbaja apretando el pequeño móvil contra mi pecho, las lágrimas de frustración no tardaron en aparecer.

De repente, pude sentir como mi tembloroso cuerpo era envuelto por una figura cálida y protectora. Estupefacta, levante la vista para comprobar que aquello no se trataba de un sucio truco de imaginación y, efectivamente, aquello no era ningún truco: Sasuke Uchiha estaba abrazándome. Un abrazo protector y firme, logrando que tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente se relajaran y se envolvieran de aquella embriagadora calidez que él desprendía. Me aferré fuertemente de su camisa, enterrando mi rostro en su fornido pecho. La calma que aquello me transmitía era indescriptible.

Esa situación me recordó mucho a aquella vez en la que casi era abusada y el había acudido en mi rescate. También me había abrazado y, al igual que ahora, me había sentido más segura que nunca. Sasuke tenía algo que lograba que mis penas se alivianaran y mi mente se tranquilizara. Sin dudas y aunque me costara admitirlo, él era muy _especial_.

- Cálmate. Lo encontraremos – susurró a mi oído suavemente.

Solo fui capaz de asentir levemente a modo de respuesta y, con notable esfuerzo, me separé de él.

- ¿T-tienes una idea de dónde puede estar? – pregunté débilmente –Tal vez haya surgido una urgencia y lo hayan llamado del hospital – sugerí esperanzada

- No creo… Conociéndolo lo más probable es que haya salido a tomar – dijo con el seño fruncido – cuando esta deprimido suele hacer eso

- Yo… no lo sabía

- Claro que no, él jamás te lo diría. Nunca dejaría que te preocuparas por él… te quiere demasiado.

- L-lo se

- Bien, entonces iré a recorrer los bares cercanos. Ni bien sepa algo te llamaré – dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves del auto

- De acuerdo

Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke se estaba por marchar, el timbre de mi celular comenzó a sonar acaparando la atención de ambos. Corrí a atender de inmediato.

- Hola – saludé algo agitada

_- Hola Sakura, soy Hinata…_

- Oh, hola Hinata – comenté decepcionada, realmente esperaba que fuera Naruto - ¿ocurrió algo? – interrogué curiosa por la repentina llamada de mi amiga

_- De hecho… si_

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté con cierta alarma

_- Veras, Naruto-kun ha estado aquí conmigo…_

- ¡¿De veras? – pregunté felizmente asombrada – ¿Se encuentra él bien?

_- S-si… hace unos minutos se ha marchado, estoy segura que se dirige a tu casa_

- De acuerdo, ¡muchas gracias Hinata!

_- No hay porque, por favor cuídalo mucho…_ – soltó en un murmullo apenas audible, so voz se oía triste y dolida

- Lo haré – aseguré animada

Finalmente corté la comunicación telefónica, Sasuke mantenía su vista fija en mí, esperando por lo que Hinata me había comunicado.

- Naruto está bien – mencioné aliviada

- ¡Estupendo! … ¿En dónde se encuentra?

Ha estado en la casa de Hinata pero me informó que hace unos minutos se marchó. Lo más probable es que se dirija hacia aquí

- De acuerdo, esperaremos entonces

- Si

Ahora solo bastaba esperar, deseaba con todo mí ser que mi hermano estuviera bien y que fuera capaz de perdonarnos a Sasuke y a mí.

* * *

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Definitivamente me había convertido en un auténtico desgraciado. Primero me emborrachaba hasta el límite de perder la cordura y luego arrastraba a mi mejor amiga hacía el pozo ciego en el que voluntariamente había caído. Imbécil.

Hinata es una de las personas que más aprecio en el mundo entero, una de las pocas por cuales daría hasta mi propia vida. Mi confianza hacia ella no tenía límite y debido a ello decidí pedirle ayuda ante el estúpido error que había cometido. Error.

Todo había resultado mal. Todo debido a un repentino e irracional impulso que fui incapaz de retener ante la corta distancia que se encontraban los carnosos labios carmesí de mi amiga… ¿Por qué la había besado? Las mujeres nunca me habían atraído, siempre fui conciente de aquello. Y ahora, sin encontrar un justificativo, besaba a una y no a cualquiera sino nada más y nada menos que Hinata, la dulce y tierna niña a la que veía como a una segunda hermana…

Sería irresponsable e inmaduro decir que la borrachera tenía la culpa de aquello ya que en aquel momento estaba conciente de mis acciones, entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Con la cabeza hecha un lío huí de allí lo más rápido que mis piernas y mi mente levemente despabilada me permitieron. Ya no me importaba el incidente en la casa de los padres de Sasuke, ahora solo quería alejarme de ella antes de volver a cometer otra locura…

Afortunadamente pude encontrar un taxi disponible bastante rápido lo que me permitió evitar sufrir mucho tiempo la fría brisa nocturna.

Llegué más rápido de lo que realmente me hubiese gustado a mi hogar. Sin más le pagué al chofer y a paso pausado y dubitativo me fui dirigiendo a la entrada. La realidad era que no tenía ánimos para hablar con Sasuke, solo quería darme una ducha e irme a la cama. Pero tarde o temprano lo tendría que enfrentar y a pesar de que no me gustara la idea tenía que ser en ese momento porque de otro modo nuestro estado actual empeoraría aún más.

Rebusqué la lleve en el bolsillo de mi saco pero al no encontrarla recordé que Sasuke la tenía en su poder.

- Maldición – susurré mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos, me decidí y toqué el timbre. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y mostrar la imponente figura de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus ojos negros se encontraban como jamás los había visto, tristes y perdidos. Sasuke siempre había sido un sujeto bastante frío y calculador, imposible de quebrantar. Verlo así me causo un gran impacto.

- Lo lamento… – musitó apenado mientras se acercaba a mí

- N-no te acerques Sasuke… – logré decir en un murmullo apenas audible pero que él fue capaz de comprender

Sasuke obedeció y se corrió a un lado dejándome el paso libre. Una vez adentro, observé mí alrededor y noté que la sala se encontraba en penumbras y que no había rastros de Sakura.

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan? – le pregunté

- Yo… le pedí que se fuera a su habitación…quiero hablar contigo a solas

- Me parece bien

- Me dirigí al sofá y prácticamente me desplomé sobre el. Los efectos del alcohol medianamente persistían logrando que la cabeza me doliera.

- ¿Estuviste bebiendo? – preguntó Sasuke secamente

- No te importa…

- ¡Claro que me importa demonios! Estuviste más de dos horas desaparecido sin contestar mis llamadas telefónicas. ¡Cualquier cosa te pudo haber ocurrido!

- No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer Sasuke. Ya soy un adulto y se hacerme cargo de las decisiones que tomo…

- ¡Es de mi incumbencia porque eres mi pareja!

- ¿Ah si? En la casa de tus padres no noté que lo fueras…

- Yo… no tuve otra alternativa

- Me lo habías prometido Sasuke. Dijiste que por fin les dirías…

- ¡Lo hubiese hecho si no hubiesen estado presentes todos esos extraños!

- ¡A la mierda con ellos Sasuke! Después de todo tu mismo lo dijiste, son extraños. No tiene por qué importar lo que ellos opinen

- Lo sé pero… no es fácil. Nunca fui abierto con nadie, mi hermano es la persona con la que tal vez menos me cuesta desenvolverme. Pero, con mis padres a pesar del profundo respeto que les tengo me es muy difícil contarle sobre mis decisiones. Están hechos tan a la antigua que no creo que acepten mi orientación sexual como si nada, menos a ti Naruto – me dijo mirándome fijamente, yo no apartaba la mirada de sus obscuros ojos e intentaba comprender todo lo que el me estaba confesando, luego de una breve pausa continuó – Es por eso que te pido que por favor me tengas paciencia, te prometo que se los diré. Pero eso va a ser un día en el que estemos reunidos tranquilamente y cuando se enteren y quieran atacarte, yo sea capaz de protegerte con todas mis fuerzas

No supe en que momento mis ojos se humedecieron y mi corazón empezó a latir con desbordante fuerza, en lo único que yo había fijado mi atención era en las hermosas palabras que salían de sus labios… Maldito Sasuke Uchiha, capaz de doblegarme de esa manera.

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia que nos separaba y se agacho quedando a la altura de mis rodillas.

- ¿Podrías tenerme paciencia por favor? – preguntó dulcemente mientras me tomaba de las manos

- Yo creo que s-si….

- Genial – musitó para luego acercarse a mi rostro y besarme delicadamente pero, cuando quiso profundizar el beso, lo detuve empujándolo levemente del pecho. Antes que nada, tenía que aclarar otro importante detalle, _Sakura_…

- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó desconcertado

- Con Sakura-chan… ¿qué ocurrió?

- No voy a mentirte

- ¿Entonces?

- Nos besamos – soltó sin rodeos como de costumbre

No valía la pena reprocharle nada, después de todo yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Hinata.

- Realmente lo lamento – comentó mirándome intensamente, transmitiendo toda la culpa y arrepentimiento que sentía.

- No te preocupes, vi como tu madre los presionó – contesté mientras mi corazón sufría una pequeña punzada

- Si, deberías hablar con tu hermana…. No para de auto reprocharse por lo que sucedió

- Lo haré, gracias

- Yo creo que me voy, necesitan estar tranquilos

- No hace falta, además ¿donde pasaras la noche?

- No te preocupes, iré a un hotel cercano. Tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten – sentenció para luego tomar su abrigo y dirigirse hacia la salida, todo sin mirarme ni una sola vez. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta y marcharse, lo detuve

- Sasuke – llamé sin levantar demasiado la voz

- ¿Si?

- Gracias – contesté sinceramente

El solo sonrió a modo de respuesta y finalmente se marchó. A continuación tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me dirigí a la habitación de Sakura. Al igual que con Sasuke, tenía que hablar con ella antes de que las cosas entre nosotros se pusieran tensas.

Subí las escaleras, intentando hacer el menor barullo posible y luego caminé el corto trecho que había hasta su habitación. Suspiré profundamente y toqué la puerta un par de veces.

Esperé unos pocos minutos pero Sakura no abría, decidí golpear una vez más pero el resultado había vuelto a ser el mismo: nada.

Finalmente decidí juntar coraje y abrir la puerta, realmente ansiaba hablar con ella cuanto antes y aclarar aquella situación de una vez por todas.

- ¿Sakura-chan? – la llamé, intentando localizar su delgada figura en la completa oscuridad en la que se encontraba su cuarto. Pero, no recibí respuesta.

Me dirigí lentamente a su cama para no chocar con nada hasta que llegué y comprobé mi teoría, Sakura estaba completamente dormida.

La luz de la luna se filtraba levemente por la ventana iluminando parte de su cuerpo. Su bonito rostro mostraba restos de lágrimas secas y sus cejas rosas se encontraban suavemente fruncidas.

Me senté sobre su cama y acaricié su revuelto cabello. Mientras continuaba con aquella tarea, comencé a pensar en todas las dificultades por las que habíamos tenido que pasar a lo largo de nuestras vidas, todo el sufrimiento del que ambos habíamos sido presos al tener que afrontar la tan temprana perdida de nuestros padres. Ante toda aquella larga reflexión, fui capaz de comprender algo de suma importancia: Ella, junto con Sasuke, eran lo más preciado que tenía y no me podía dar el lujo de perderlos por algo tan estúpido como lo que había ocurrido. No podía dejar que nuestros fuertes vínculos se debilitaran por algo tan insignificante.

Sonreí levemente y me alejé de ella para encaminarme al baño y darme una ducha bien fría que me despabilara por completo.

Lo había decidido, mañana hablaría con Sakura y todo volvería a ser lo de antes, todo volvería a la _normalidad_…

* * *

Holaaaaa gente! XD Después de mi desaparición de dos meses creo :S vuelvo aquí con otro capi de mi primer fic n.n

Narran Sakura y Naruto como se habrán dado cuenta :P Y finalmente chununun *musiquita* Sakura y Sasuke se besaron *_*! Creo que yo lo esperaba más que uds XDDD

En fin, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, ya saben que sus reviews son más que bienvenidos n.n en el cap anterior recibí muy pocos x_x y creo que aquello se debió a que fuera completamente NaruHina, pero bueno, era necesario que fuera así u.u

En fin, espero que nos leamos pronto XD Pero no prometo nada DX

Un beso y saludos a todos! :D

P.D: Temeeeee GRACIAS TOTALES(? JAJAJAJA

**¿Reviews? n.n**


End file.
